I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [CHAP 10 UP! END!] "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Bidadari(?) balik lagi bawa ff ChanBaek nih :v HOHOHO  
Kali ini agak ringan ceritanya, ga terlalu berat dan menceritakan tentang kehidupan anak muda jaman sekarang(?) aja. Semua umur bebas baca men!  
Semoga banyak yang minat,** MOHON REVIEW NYA GUYS ^^)/**

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - Lucky

**~~Happy Reading~~**

triiinngggg~

Suara alarm berbunyi di salah satu kamar member EXO di pagi hari ini yang diketahui adalah sebagai kamar Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun. Terlihat lelaki yang lebih mungil menguap dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Lekaki mungil itu bernama Baekhyun, ya Siapa yang tidak mengenal lead vocal dari Boyband fenomenal yang bernama EXO tersebut. Baekhyun mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan mengerjap ngerjap lucu, dan ketika mata sipitnya melirik ke kanan nampaklah seorang lelaki tampan yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Park Chanyeol, dia adalah teman sekamar Baekhyun, juga teman terbaik Baekhyun semenjak mereka masih trainee. Namun akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda dari pandangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kini bukan hanya sekedar teman baiknya, tapi bagi Baekhyun Chanyeol lebih dari itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol merasakan juga apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun atau tidak.

'aku tidak tahu ini nyata atau perasaan ku saja kalau kau semakin terlihat tampan, Park Chanyeol' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merona dengan perkataannya sendiri. Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya -bersama Chanyeol- merapihkan sedikit selimut tersebut dan tanpa sengaja ia mulai memperhatikan wajah damai Chanyeol.

cup~

Entah setan darimana Baekhyun berani-beraninya mencium dahi Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun langsung terburu-buru lari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Baekhyun mengunci pintu itu dan ia terengah-engah padahal Baekhyun tidak habis lari marathon. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang dan ia mulai senyum-senyum sendiri.

'aishh apa yang barusan aku lakukan?' ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bibir tipisnya.

.

dok! dok! dok!

"Baek! kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? aku bisa-bisa ditinggal oleh member yang lainnya!" teriak Chanyeol sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"salahmu sendiri yang terlalu pulas tidur dan tidak memasang alarm!" balas Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"aku tidak peduli Baek, aku masuk- "

cklekk

'Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Kau sangat ceroboh Baekhyun kkk~'

Chanyeol sempat melongo melihat pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, tak lama kemudian seringaian tipis terbentuk dari bibir Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol hendak masuk tiba-tiba..

.

"yak! dasar yoda mesum! kenapa kau bisa masuk eoh?! dengan apa kau bisa membukanya? apa kau selalu melakukan itu setiap hari agar kau bisa melihat tubuhku yang mulus dan seksi ini? ouhh! aku tidak menyangk- "

"PINTUNYA TIDAK DIKUNCI BAEK! DAN AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MEMUTAR KENOPNYA, DAN BOOM! PINTUNYA TERBUKA" potong Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

Baekhyun bungkam seketika. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan pipi Baekhyun muncul rona kemerahan. Bukan karena ia malu telah menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak, tetapi ia malu karena melihat Chanyeol yang topless dan memakai boxer saja.

"kenapa diam saja? cepat keluar, aku ingin mandi" usir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang untungnya sudah memakai bajunya pun kini hanya bisa berjalan menunduk menutupi rona kemerahan dipipinya melewati Chanyeol.

"tunggu.."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"ingat, tubuhmu itu sama sekali tidak seksi baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut Baekhyun melongo setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"YAKK PARK CHANYEOL YODA JELEK TIANG LISTRIK, BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENGATAI FISIKKU YANG SEMPURNA INI EOH!" kali ini suara membahana Baekhyun yang terdengar sampai keseluruh dorm EXO.

.

TBC

.

Maaf ya kalo kependekan, namanya juga sebagai preview aja kalo di chapter 1 mah wkkwk  
Kalo banyak yang minat, Yuta lanjut. Tapi kalo sedikit, ya wassalam aja :v hoho

Reviewnya aku tunggu ya sayang :*


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG THANKS TO : Esyahzkrisho | exindira | neli amelia | meliarisky7 | hunniehan | Guest**

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER

**~~Happy Reading~~**

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah dorm Boyband ternama EXO yang pada saat ini anggota Boyband tersebut sedang melakukan aktivitas pagi mereka seperti biasa, yaitu sarapan bersama.

Awalnya suasana terasa tenang sampai akhirnya sang 'failed maknae' mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baekhyun hyung, kenapa tadi pagi kau teriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan begitu eoh?" Ucap Kai santai sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Ada makhluk jelek yang mengatai kalau tubuhku ini jelek dan tidak seksi" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menggigit rotinya.

Membuat pria bertelinga peri itu tersedak karena merasa di omongi.

Uhukk uhukk!

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya, dan Kyungsoo dengan sigap memberikan air putih pada Chanyeol dengan telaten. Sementara yang lain tertawa dan sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing

"Pelan-pelan jika sedang makan Hyung, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Chanyeol dengan sangat tulus sambil memijat tengkuk Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ya, kau sungguh perhatian sekali" Chanyeol membalas senyuman Kyungsoo tidak kalah mempesonanya sambil matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang terkejut diseberangnya.

Ugh! Tidak sadarkah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bila dua orang -Baekhyun dan Kai- yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang menahan rasa cemburu?

"Ish! Kalian berdua menjijikkan!" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi makannya menuju kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arah Kyungsoo yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan innocent oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun kenapa? Apa dia sedang datang bulan?" Ucapan polos yang keluar dari bibir Lay sontak mengundang tawa semua orang yang ada disana.

Lay juga ikut tertawa, tertawa yang dipaksakan sebenarnya.

"Hehehe~ aku serius ._. " lanjut Lay sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

GUBRAKK! -_- #LayKumat

.

Sesampainya Baekhyun dikamarnya -bersama Chanyeol tentunya- ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya dan menggerutu seorang diri disana.

'Ish Chanyeol itu menyebalkan sekali! Tidak peka dengan semua kode yang aku berikan! Aku benci Chanyeol!' Baekhyun meninju-ninju bantal yang berada didepannya seolah-olah bantal itu adalah wajah Chanyeol.

'Huweeee maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu pada Kyungsoo sambil memandang meremehkan ke arahku? Huweee aku terluka Chanyeol, aku sakit hatiii'

Saat ini Baekhyun persis seperti seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati melihat pujaan hatinya sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain. Nyatanya yang Baekhyun saksikan adalah hanya Kyungsoo yang memberi air putih kepala Chanyeol yang sedang tersedak -_- berlebihan sekali reaksimu Byun Baekhyun ck!

Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi aneh Baekhyun hanya terdiam, lalu menggedikkan bahunya tidak perduli pada kelakuan roommatenya itu. Sedangkan Kai? Sebenarnya ia sudah tau jika Baekhyun menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol, terlihat dari raut wajah Baekhyun yang sering merona bila sedang berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengakuinya bila Kai tanya, tapi feeling Kai merasakan kalau Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada pria tampan bertelinga lebar itu. Dan Kai merasa kelakuan Baekhyun semakin hari semakin terlihat jelas.

"Apa aku punya hutang pada Baekhyun makanya dia jadi sinis seperti itu padaku?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan mata bulatnya. Bicaranya sungguh polos dan membuat Kai gerah ingin segera melahap lelaki bermata belo itu.

Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu Kai kkkk~

.

Hari ini EXO sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk manggung, konser, reality show, radio atau acara apapun. Mereka hari ini dalam keadaan bebas. Terlihat keramaian didalam dorm tersebut. Seperti misalnya Lay dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak entah masakan untuk nanti malam atau mereka sedang membuat cemilan atau semacamnya.

Suho dan Kris yang sedang bermain mendiskusikan sesuatu, maklumlah mereka kan leadernya jadi sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan.

Kai dan Sehun yang sedang practice dance di depan kaca lebar yang terdapat disana. Yang di tonton oleh Xiumin dan Chen sambil memainkan ponselnya. Xiumin berbinar saat melihat tarian kedua maknaenya ini, Xiumin sedikit merasa iri karena tariannya tidaklah sebagus Kai dan Sehun, padahal Xiumin adalah member EXO yang paling tua.

Chen yang melihat perubahan wajah Xiumin langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Xiumin membuat Xiumin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ke arah Chen.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Hyung?" Tanya Chen.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya iri saja pada tarian Kai dan Sehun yang luar biasa" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ahahah hanya karena itu? Tidak perlu kau pikirkan Hyung. Menurutku malah wajahmu itu terlihat imut di bandingkan mereka yang wajahnya tua-tua seperti bapak-bapak hahahah" Chen tertawa troll sambil memegangi perutnya

Xiumin yang mendengar penuturan Chen langsung Blushing, entah Chen menyadari perkataannya barusan atau tidak yang membuat Xiumin sedikit berdegup dan hangat. Kai dan Sehun yang mendengar suara Chen yang cempreng itu menghentikan aktivitas dance mereka dan berjalan menuju ke arah Chen yang masih tertawa geli.

"Ehem!" Itu adalah suara Sehun yang berdeham dengan sengaja.

Chen yang tersadar dengan kode yang diberikan oleh Xiumin sontak menghentikan tawanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya.

"Eh maknae maknae tampan, kalian sudah sele-"

"Hajarrrr Huunn!" Teriak Kai.

"Huwaaaaaa~" Chen berteriak saat dihajar oleh maknae line itu. Xiumin yang melihat kekonyolan Chen hanya bisa tertawa sambil melihat ekspresi tersiksa Chen.

.

Tao menggerutu saat mendengar lengkingan suara Chen disudut ruangan sana. Tao mendengus karena merasa terganggu oleh suara dahsyat tersebut.

"Ck mengganggu acara menonton tv ku saja" Tao menaikan sebelah bibirnya ke atas.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau suaranya itu memang sangat cempreng Tao?" Luhan yang berada disebelahnya sambil memakan popcorn mulai berbicara.

"Aku bahkan sudah mengetahuinya saat aku belum lahir Hyung" sinis Tao lagi.

"Kkkkk~ kau berlebihan Tao" Luhan hanya terkikik geli menanggapi ocehan sang maknae EXO M tersebut.

Dan mereka melanjutkan aktivitas menonton televisi mereka.

.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini masih mendekap dikamarnya, enggan untuk keluar. Ia terlalu malas melihat wajah Chanyeol bila mengingat kejadian tadi. Lebih baik ia bermalas-malasan saja di kamarnya, batinnya.

"Ehem uhukk ohokk ohokk!" Itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang sedang menyesuaikan tenggorokannya karena ia bosan dan memutuskan ingin menyanyi saja sekalian mengolah vocalnya agar lebih sempurna.

"Nan ganghaeboyeodo, utgo isseodo honja il ttaega manna~ Neul geokjonghana eobso boyeodo, halmari manna~"

"The answer its you~ My answer its you you you~"

"Nae modeun geol da boyeojwobwasseo, You're my everything.. neomu hwagssinasseo~"

Chanyeol yang baru saja dari kamar mandi sehabis buang air kecil, tercengang mendengar suara halus Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melewati kamar mereka. Chanyeol berdiri sejenak disana untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari lagu yang lantunkan oleh Baekhyun.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol sebenarnya kagum dengan suara indah Baekhyun, tapi ia terlalu keras kepala saja untuk mengakuinya. Dan malah selalu memuji suara Kyungsoo didepan Baekhyun, membanding-bandingkannya lalu membuat Baekhyun cemberut mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol sangat suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun agar lelaki yang selalu memakai eyeliner itu jengkel dan akhirnya memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan manja. Chanyeol tertawa ketika teringat semua tingkah Baekhyun.

"My answer its you~ Park Chanyeol"

Deg!

Apa Chanyeol tidak salah dengar? Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi? Park Chanyeol? Itu kan namanya.. Ahh mungkin ia salah dengar saja, mana mungkin Baekhyun menyebut namanya pada saat bernyanyi?

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk mengusir pemikiran abstraknya barusan dan beranjak dari sana.

Didalam sana Baekhyun masih saja bernyanyi dengan sangat menghayati sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"My answer its you~ Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol di bagian belakangnya.

Baekhyun merona dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Sungguh konyol kau Baek! Bila ada yang mendengar nyanyianmu tadi bagaimana? Kau bisa habis Baek!

"Aaaaaaa~" _ Baekhyun berteriak melengking sambil menangkupkan kedua pipinya yang terasa panas itu sambil menikmati degupan di jantungnya saat mengingat wajah Chanyeol.

.

Pada saat malam tiba, Baekhyun yang baru saja habis membeli ice cream bersama Sehun tadi berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di depan pintu dorm mereka. Keduanya hanya saling tatap tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol memandang datang ke wajah bingung Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka terlebih dulu lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Sehun.

'Chanyeol kenapa aneh sekali? Bukannya seharusnya aku yang marah padanya ya?' Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sampai ice cream strawberry yang dipegangnya hampir meleleh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung? Ice cream mu meleleh tuh" Suara Sehun langsung membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak-tidak, ayo kita masuk Hun" wajah Baekhyun kembali ceria lagi dan menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk masuk. Chanyeol keluar pada saat itu ingin menyusul Baekhyun yang kata Suho sedang membeli ice cream di supermarket sebelah, tapi Suho tidak mengatakan jika Baekhyun bersama Sehun. Dan akhirnya mereka berpapasan saat di pintu, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa-tawa bersama Sehun sambil bergelayutan di tangan Sehun.

Hahaha sepertinya kau mulai menyadari perasaan mu Tuan Park? Kkkkk~

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, di kursi taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari dorm. Duduk disana sendirian dengan udara yang tidak bersahabat ditambah lagi Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaos tipisnya. Chanyeol tidak kembali ke dorm karena ia terlalu gengsi. Masa iya dia balik lagi? Itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

Husshhh~~

Angin semakin kencang berhembus ke arah Chanyeol, dan tubuh Chanyeol kini menggigil. Tapi ia tetap bersikukuh tidak ingin kembali dorm saat ini. Setidaknya ia harus menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi untuk kembali kesana. Kau sungguh kekanakan dan egois, Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun yang resah karena tidak melihat Chanyeol dua jam sejak ia dan Sehun sepulang beli ice cream sedari tadi, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sang Leader berwajah angelic itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tau kemana perginya Chanyeol? Sudah dua jam dia tidak keliahatan Hyung. Apa Chanyeol mengatakan ia ingin pergi kemana padamu Hyung?" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Hah? Chanyeol tidak ada? Tadi dia mengatakan jika ia ingin menyusulmu ke supermarket Baek" Suho menaikan kedua alisnya bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Aishh anak itu, ada saja ulahnya, membuatku selalu terjebak dalam masalah" lanjut Suho.

Baekhyun masih terdiam atas apa yang Suho katakan barusan.

"Cepat bantu aku mencari Chanyeol, Baek!" Suho yang sudah berada di pintu sedang memakai sepatunya berteriak memanggil Baekhyun.

"A-ahh ne Hyung!" Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah Suho.

.

Mereka berdua -Suho dan Baekhyun- mulai mencari Chanyeol, dari mendatangi supermarket tempat Baekhyun membeli ice cream tadi. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak berada disana.

'Kemana kau sebenarnya yeol? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu' batin Baekhyun cemas.

Kini perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak, banyak pikiran negatif yang memenuhi otaknya. Suho dan Baekhyun terus berjalan di daerah sekitar dorm. Angin sangat kencang dan Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Ia merasa kedinginan padahal ia sudah memakai jaket dengan bulu yang sangat tebal. Seingatnya tadi Chanyeol tidak memakai jaket dan hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polaroid favoritenya.

"Baek! Aku menemukannya! Cepat bantu aku argh!" Suara Suho panik dan Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah Suho.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"C-chanyeol?"

.

TBC

.

Hayooo apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?  
Maaf kalo agak lebay ceritanya :3

Fast update loh :v

Jangan lupa review nya yaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fanfict ini Yuta ketik tadi pagi jam 6 loh, dan langsung Yuta share sekarang. Maaf kalo banyak typo, soalnya kan fast update jadi ga sempet buat ngedit. Ini udah Yuta usahain biar panjang, apa masih kurang panjang?  
Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya ^^  
SARANGHAE BBUING! 3_**

Kini perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak, banyak pikiran negatif yang memenuhi otaknya. Suho dan Baekhyun terus berjalan di daerah sekitar dorm. Angin sangat kencang dan Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Ia merasa kedinginan padahal ia sudah memakai jaket dengan bulu yang sangat tebal. Seingatnya tadi Chanyeol tidak memakai jaket dan hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polaroid favoritenya.

"Baek! Aku menemukannya! Cepat bantu aku argh!" Suara Suho panik dan Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah Suho.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"C-chanyeol?"

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER

**~~Happy Reading~~**

"C-Chanyeol?"

Tes Tes Tes

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sedang telungkup lemah disebuah kursi taman dengan tubuh yang bergetar menggigil kedinginan.

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa. Merengkuh tubuh dingin Chanyeol kedalam pelukan hangat nya. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat khawatir, ia tidak bohong. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang sangat kacau dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Baekhyun sesunggukkan disana.

Suho yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun sungguh tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan pria mungil ber eyeliner itu. Tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Biasanya yang ada Baekhyun malah menendang bokong Chanyeol lalu menertawainya jika Chanyeol sedang sakit. Tapi ini sungguh di luar dugaannya, yang nampak saat ini adalah sosok Baekhyun yang berbeda.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Suho Hyung?! Kenapa malah diam?! CEPAT BAWA CHANYEOL KE DORM HIKS HIKS!" Teriakan panik Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Suho. Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi bila Suho curiga kepadanya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah segera membawa Chanyeol ke dalam dorm sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pingsan. Biarkan Suho tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Toh, memang benar kan jika kenyataannya Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

"heumm~ kenapa kalian kemari?" Gumam Chanyeol sangat lemah dan hampir menutup matanya ketika melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Dasar Yoda bodoh! kenapa kau bodoh sekali eoh?!" Baekhyun terisak sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"hahaha akuh bi-bisa sen-sendiri.." Chanyeol yang masih saja keras kepala itu mencoba untuk berdiri sambil menyingkirkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Chanyeol dan

BRUKK!

Benar saja, Chanyeol ambruk dipelukan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak ambruk di tanah karena Baekhyun terlebih dahulu berdiri didepan Chanyeol dan menangkap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan sigap.

"eughh~ Baekh, kau.. berani mengkhianatiku heum?" Gumaman lemah Chanyeol yang setengah sadar itu lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Hembusan nafas Chanyeol menyapu permukaan leher Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit bergidik menahan geli.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Baekhyun kini berdetak berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dengan cepat setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan? Baekhyun mengkhianatinya? Kapan Baekhyun mengkhianatinya? Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya yang ada didalam perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Apa Chanyeol hanya mengigau saja karena efek demam dan kedinginan?

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga membopong tubuh Chanyeol menuju dorm. Sedangkan daritadi Suho sibuk menghubungi para member untuk segera menyiapkan segala keperluan Chanyeol agar tidak memakan banyak waktu karena besok mereka ada jadwal. Setelah selesai menelpon Lay, Suho segera membantu Baekhyun membopong Chanyeol yang benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu ke dorm.

**At ChanBaek's Room**

Kini Chanyeol sudah berbaring dikasurnya dengan kompres yang ada di dahinya, selimut tebal dengan bulu halus yang membungkus tubuhnya, dan wajah yang mengernyit kesakitan. Sungguh mengenaskan!

Semua member ada disana untuk menyaksikan hasil dari kebodohan seorang Park Chanyeol itu. Raut wajah mereka sama, yaitu khawatir dan semuanya berdoa agar Chanyeol segera sembuh karena besok adalah konser terbesar kedua mereka yang akan diadakan di Seoul. Memang sih, konser nya itu diadakan pada malam hari. Tetapi tetap saja mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi karena mereka harus test panggung atau gladibersih sebelum konser itu dimulai. Dan mereka tidak yakin jika Chanyeol akan kuat menjalani konser besok.

"Huftt Baiklah, kalian semua kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan segera beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin ada member lainnya yang jatuh sakit. Siapkan diri kalian untuk besok dan istirahat dengan cukup. Aku tau kalian sudah dewasa, tidak perlu harus di omeli dulu agar patuh. Aku mohon kerjasama dari kalian semua" Suho selaku leader, menyuruh semua member untuk segera istirahat dan langsung dipatuhi oleh semua member. Lay yang keluar belakangan menoleh ke arah Suho sejenak dan tersenyum dengan dimple manisnya itu. Suho yang tidak sengaja melirik Lay langsung salah tingkah melihatnya.

'Suho semakin hari semakin bijak saja, aku jadi bertambah kagum dengannya' Batin Lay sambil merona sendiri.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang masih tidak rela meninggalkan Chanyeol masih terdiam disana. Kai terus saja melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam menatap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Membuat Kai mendengus dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Kai yang melihat Luhan masih tertinggal, langsung menggandeng tangannya yang berjalan bersama Luhan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Dan kini hanya tersisa mereka bertiga di kamar itu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang selaku roommatenya dan Suho. Baekhyun masih duduk termenung di damping Chanyeol. Pandangannya kosong dan terlihat lelah, mungkin karena ia menangis lama sejak tadi.

Suho menghela nafasnya. Sekarang Suho benar-benar yakin bila ada perasaan lain yang dirasakan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol selain hanya sekedar sahabat dan teman sekamarnya. Suho berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Kau juga harus istirahat Baekhyun, Kau yang lebih terlihat lelah daripada yang lain. Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol akan segera sembuh. Tidurlah yang nyenyak Baek, aku juga ingin beristirahat dulu" Setelah menampilkan senyuman angelicnya, akhirnya Suho meninggalkan kamar itu.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mereka untuk menutupnya lalu menguncinya. Baekhyun juga menghela nafas melihat pujaan hatinya itu sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Baekhyun membenarkan kata-kata Suho dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah.

Baekhyun menyampingkan posisi tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dan sejenak ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.."

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku ingin melihat tawamu yang bodoh itu kkkk~"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun pun terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

.

_'Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, kau manis juga'_

_CUP_

_'Bibirmu ternyata juga sangat manis'_

.

Kini EXO sudah berada di tempat yang akan mengadakan konser mereka nanti malam. Nampak banyak crew dan asisten grup mereka yang sedang mondar-mandir untuk mempersiapkan konser akbar itu. Panggung sudah berdiri dengan tegap. Dengan lampu-lampu besar yang indah dan berwarna-warni juga sebuah tirai raksasa yang menghiasi panggung tersebut.

Para member EXO pun juga tak kalah sibuknya. Mereka melatih koreografi mereka diatas panggung. Semuanya nampak serius dan bersungguh-sungguh. Pasalnya konser ini adalah sebagai media dimana mereka akan COMEBACK Album terbaru mereka yaitu "Call Me Baby". Banyak fans yang sudah menunggu konser mereka dari pagi, ada ratusan bahkan ribuan orang. Para fans sangat antusias menyambut comeback nya EXO idola mereka. Tiket sudah terjual habis atau SOLD OUT hanya dalam 3 hari saja! O_O

Karena melihat betapa antusiasnya para penggemar mereka, maka mereka bertekad akan melakukan yang terbaik dan mengerahkan semua tenaga yang mereka miliki untuk konser malam ini.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, meskipun badannya masih sangat lemah tapi Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin melewatkan konser ini. Chanyeol harus professional. Untuk konser kali ini Chanyeol terpaksa absen mengikuti latihan. Sehingga kini Chanyeol hanya duduk di bangku penonton melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya(?) sedang bekerja keras disana.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang saat melihat sosok mungil yang sangat serius mengolah vocalnya disana. Peluh yang menuruni dahi lelaki manis itu membuatnya semakin berkilau dimata Chanyeol, dan jangan lupakan suara merdunya yang bagaikan alunan sebuah piano dengan desiran ombak pantai yang terdengar sangat indah di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersipu melihat senyuman lelaki manis itu diakhir nyanyiannya.

Chanyeol yang tak kuasa menahan perasaan aneh di dadanya kini mencoba untuk mengalihkan nya dengan membuka aplikasi Instagram di ponsel pintarnya. Sesekali tertawa melihat comment para fansnya. Tak sedikit fansnya yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Baekhyun bila mereka benar-benar berpacaran. Banyak sekali fanpage Couple Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdapat disana, Ratusan fanpage 'ChanBaek' yang men tag Instagram miliknya dan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa melihat foto kemesraannya dengan Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja tertangkap kamera, meme-meme lucu dengan bermacam tulisan dari berbagai negara, editan fanmade yang sangat terlihat nyata, bahkan sampai video yang berisi tentang kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun selama tiga tahun ini.

Dan sekarang shipper mereka bertambah banyak. Berpikiran seolah-olah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah suami istri dan memiliki orang, yang bernama Jesper dan Jackson. Ohh itu sangat lucu sekali bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir kenapa shippernya bisa berpikiran sejauh itu? Bukan hanya shipper mereka saja, Shipper Kaisoo pun memilih Tae Oh sebagai anak mereka, juga Shipper Hunhan yang memiliki anak Ziyu dan Haowen yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Chanyeol tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hingga Chanyeol tidak sengaja mengetuk sebuah video di sebuah fanpage ChanBaek dan potongan video itu langsung berputar menampilkan Baekhyun yang mengatakan 'Aishiteruyoo' pada Chanyeol saat mereka sedang tampil di Jepang. Tentu saja Chanyeol pada saat itu tidak menyadari perkataan Baekhyun dan menganggapnya hanya sebuah candaan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menutup mata untuk tidak membaca comment-commet di instagramnya yang menyebutkan 'Take a selca with Baekhyun please'. Comment seperti itu terdapat ribuan disana. Chanyeol yang masih penasaran terus melihat gambar-gambar disana. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar baru menyadari bila semua yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun atau sebaliknya sungguh terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Melihat dirinya yang selalu berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan terlihat pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit merona disana. Chanyeol juga baru menyadari bila Baekhyun sungguh cantik dan cocok menjadi kekasihnya.

'Heol! apa yang ada dipikiran anehmu itu Chanyeol?'

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran abstraknya barusan langsung menutup aplikasi tersebut dan beranjak dari sana.

.

Sekarang semua member EXO telah siap untuk memulai konser mereka. Sebelumnya mereka berdoa agar konser berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada accident apapun. Member EXO membentuk lingkaran dan semua berdoa yang dipimpin oleh Suho seperti biasa.

Selesai mereka berdoa, Baekhyun masih saja canggung bila ada di dekat Chanyeol. Ia selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Terlebih lagi kaos yang mereka pakai ini. Kaos Baekhyun yang tertuliskan huruf 'C' dan kaos Chanyeol yang bertuliskan huruf 'B'. Sungguh itu terlihat seperti baju couple! ugh! Baekhyun jadi merona melihatnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki managernya yang memberikan konsep kaos seperti ini. Kenapa bisa pas sekali? kenapa harus Baekhyun yang memakai huruf 'C' dan Chanyeol yang memakai huruf 'B'? Kan masih banyak huruf lain di dalam ejaan 'CALL ME BABY' fyuhh~

Dan panggung kini perlahan naik ke atas menampilkan 12 alien tampan dari EXO Planet tersebut. (Maaf ya kalo Yuta nyebutnya mereka masih 12, soalnya di mata Yuta EXO itu masih tetap OT12 bukan OT10 u,u)

Lagu pertama yang mereka mainkan adalah judul album mereka, yaitu "CALL ME BABY". Semuanya berjalan lancar dan sempurna seperti saat mereka latihan kemarin. Tapi yang Baekhyun herankan adalah Chanyeol yang sedikit merubah koreografinya menjadi matanya menatap ke arah Bekhyun di bagian "CALL ME BABY". Baekhyun melihat sekilas Chanyeol mengerlingkan mata pada dirinya sambil mengatakan "CALL ME BABY" dan sedetik kemudian membuat Baekhyun merona hebat bukan main.

Setelah menyanyikan beberapa lagu, EXO beristirahat diruang ganti selama beberapa menit. Baekhyun seperti biasa hanya berdiam diri disudut ruangan itu. Chanyeol melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun masih seperti biasa bila diatas panggung, tapi kini Baekhyun sangat berbeda bila sudah di belakang panggung. Chanyeol yang sudah geram itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan menarik paksa lengan kurus Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek"

Setelah mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera membawanya ke bawah stage yang tidak terdapat banyak orang disana. Yang ada kini hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau berubah!" ucap Chanyeol yang masih mencengkram tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut mendadak tertawa.

"hahaha~ kau berbicara apa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun masih tertawa -yang dipaksakan- sambil memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung mengernyit heran melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun menjadi seperti biasa. Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan Bekhyun, Chanyeol bisa melihat kebohongan dimata Baekhyun.

"Jangan berbohong Baek" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Aku berbohong? memang aku berbohong apa padamu? aahh atau kau masih dendam padaku saat kejadian pagi kemarin yah?" Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan wajah cerianya.

"Ahh aku tidak perduli! terserah kau saja!"

Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun disana. Raut wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung kembali. Ia mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan airmata yang sudah akan menetes itu.

_'maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa jujur padamu, dan aku harus menutupi semua perasaan ku padamu demi kebaikan kita semua'_

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyeka airmatanya dan kembali ke ruangan dimana semua member EXO berada disana.

Begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun dihadirkan dengan pemandangan yang sungguh membuat perasaannya bergejolak lagi. Yaitu, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bertopang dagu pada bahu Kyungsoo dan tertawa-tawa disana. Dan jangan lupakan, Baekhyun jelas melihat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo saat itu.

"Kau darimana saja Baek? Aku tadi hampir panik bila kau tidak kembali karena konser akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi" Ucap Kris yang melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku tadi habis ke kamar mandi" Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil memandang ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mata Chanyeol tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata indah Baekhyun yang terdapat sedikit luka disana. Chanyeol menyadarinya dan Baekhyun langsung membuang tatapannya begitu saja.

.

PROK PROK PROKK~

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Setelah Konser yang berlangsung selama 4 jam itu telah selesai, Para member EXO, Crew, Manager dan segala perangkatnya tersenyum puas dengan konser yang berjalan mulus hari ini. Semua orang yang ada disana saling membungkuk hormat mengucapkan terimakasih satu sama lain. Semua orang telah bekerja keras hari ini, dan bangga dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Seperti biasa, setelah berhasil mencapai sebuah kesuksesan pasti mereka akan merayakannya dengan berpesta walaupun hanya sekedar minum. EXO selalu merayakannya. Tetapi kali ini EXO memutuskan merayakan keberhasilan mereka di dorm mereka karena melihat kondisi para member yang kelelahan dan tidak memungkinkan untuk merayakannya di luar.

Di meja makan mereka sudah terdapat banyak sekali makanan dan minuman yang berupa Daging, sup, kimchi, nasi dan berbagai jenis sayuran yang siap saji. Dan jangan lupa, disana juga terdapat beberapa botol soju untuk melengkapi pesta mereka.

Semuanya makan dengan canda dan tawa yang ditunjukkan dari masing-masing member. Seperti contohnya saat ini, Xiumin dan Suho sedang menari ala girlband di atas sofa dengan wajah yang memerah karena dipengaruhi oleh alkohol tersebut. Chen dan Luhan yang tertawa paling keras. Sehun yang biasanya jarang tertawa kini tertawa lepas melihat tingkah konyol hyung-hyungnya itu. Dan kini saat nya Baekhyun yang memulai aksinya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah mabuk berat, tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti tante-tante girang dengan pipi yang merona dan sangat menggemaskan itu. Mereka berdua mulai menari-nari tidak jelas di atas sofa menggantikan Xiumin dan Suho yang sudah kelelahan.

"oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghae, ah ah ah ah mani mani hae" Baekhyun memulai tarian SNSD - OH! dengan tidak tahu malunya.

"Dance dance dance till we run this town" Lanjut Luhan mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun.

"oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down" Lanjut keduanya berbarengan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar menggemaskan tapi yang ada malah membuat mual semua orang yang ada disana. kkkk~

Aksi 'DUO CABE' (?) di akhirinya dengan kedipan nakal mereka ke semua member yang menonton dan flying kiss seolah-olah mereka sedang berada diatas panggung. Nampaknya kalian harus segera dilarikan kerumah sakit jiwa Baek, Lu kkkk~

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun kembali pada tempatnya semula. Sampai sang Leader Kris berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya sendiri.

Prok prok prok~

"Perhatian semua, hiburan dari 'DUO CABE' telah dipersembahkan. Apa kalian menikmatinya?" Tanya Kris agak sengklek(?).

"WHOAAA SANGAT MENGHIBUR SEKALI~ KAMI MENIKMATINYA HHAHAHA" Racau semua member yang semuanya sudah pada keadaan mabuk.

Baekhyun langsung melemparkan semangkuk kulit edamame ke arah Kris sedangkan Luhan melemparkan sandal hello kitty nya ke wajah Kris karena mereka malu dan agak kesal disebut sebagai 'penghibur' secara tidak langsung oleh pria berdarah kanada itu.

"Sudah sudah! Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah games? Truth or Dare sepertinya menarik" saran Kris.

Member EXO terdiam.

Kris terdiam.

Security komplek yang sedang melewati dorm mereka juga terdiam.

Jangkrik yang tadi berbunyi juga terdiam.

Semua terdiam #plakk

Dan..

.

"WAHHH IDE YANG BAGUS!"

"IYAHH KAMI SETUJU!"

"AYO SEGERA MULAAIIIII~"

"CEPAT AMBIL BOTOLNYA BODOH!"

"AKU YANG MEMUTARNYA!"

"TIDAK! AKU YANG MEMUTAR BOTOL ITU TITIK!"

"ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM~ #$%$^&amp;*^&amp;("

"HYAAAAAAAA~~~ KALIAN BISA TENANG TIDAK EOH?!" Kali ini suara menggelegar Kris yang membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku yang memutar botolnya terlebih dahulu" Ucap Kris yang sudah siap memutar botolnya.

Saat botol itu berputar, perlahan putaran botol itu melemah dan berhenti pada..

.

.

.  
"Aku?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi sedang memainkan ponselnya dan tidak begitu memperdulikan semua yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Kini semua tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Pilih Truth atau Dare, Park Chanyeol?"

Kris menyunggingkan smirknya pada Chanyeol.

GLUP!

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat ia merasakan hawa negatif(?) disekitarnya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kris memiliki dendam pribadi padanya saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja tersandung dan akhirnya mendorong Kris hingga terjatuh. Bukan terjatuh yang Kris masalahkan, itu sama sekali tidak sakit. Tapi yang Kris permasalahkan adalah orang yang ia tindih saat ia terjatuh sampai tidak sengaja bibir Kris menyentuh bibir namja itu hingga namja itu menangis, Ya! namja itu bernama Tao.

.

TBC!

.

Apa yang akan Chanyeol pilih? Truth or Dare?  
Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol setelah Kris memerintahnya untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak?

Mau tau kelanjutannya?

Review dulu yaa :*


	4. Chapter 4

"Pilih Truth atau Dare, Park Chanyeol?"

Kris menyunggingkan smirknya pada Chanyeol.

GLUP!

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat ia merasakan hawa negatif(?) disekitarnya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kris memiliki dendam pribadi padanya saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja tersandung dan akhirnya mendorong Kris hingga terjatuh. Bukan terjatuh yang Kris masalahkan, itu sama sekali tidak sakit. Tapi yang Kris permasalahkan adalah orang yang ia tindih saat ia terjatuh sampai tidak sengaja bibir Kris menyentuh bibir namja itu hingga namja itu menangis, Ya! namja itu bernama Tao.

**YUTA PRESENTS **

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?"

WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER

**~~Happy Reading~~**

"Cepat jawab pilihanmu Chanyeol" Kris semakin mendesak Chanyeol yang sedang kebingungan.

"A-aku pilih Dare! Ahh tidak jadi, aku pilih Truth saja.. eh tunggu, aku pilih Dare saja, yah aku pilih Dare" jawab Chanyeol labil.

Semua member melongo dan menampilkan ekspresi -_- mendengar jawaban labil Chanyeol.

"Haishh kau labil sekali, jadi yang benar yang mana? Truth atau Dare?" Kris mulai jengkel pada Chanyeol.

'Kalau aku jawab Truth, aku takut semua rahasia ku terbongkar. Lebih baik aku pilih Dare saja biar aman' batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku pilih Dare" mantap Chanyeol.

"O.K! Aku ingin kaumenciummemberyangberadadiurutankesepuluhdihitungmulaidarikaudanmemutardariarahkirimu" Kris menjawab dengan cepat dengan logat China Kanada yang sangat tidak jelas itu.

Krik  
Krik  
Krik

.

"Kau ini berbicara apa eoh?"

Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi (-(00)-) saat mendengar tantangan dari Kris.

"Ohh ayolahh, mau sampai kapan seperti ini? Kris jawab yang benar, dan Chanyeol, kau lakukan tantangan Kris dengan cepat dan jangan bertele-tele" kali ini Suho lah yang menengahkan berdebatan aneh diantara Kris dan Chanyeol demi keberlangsungan(?) permainan mereka.

"Aku ingin kau mencium member yang berada di urutan ke sepuluh di hitung mulai dari kau dan memutar dari arah kirimu. Cepat hitung dan lakukan!" Kris kali ini mengucapkan perintahnya dengan jelas.

Semua member langsung menampilkan ekspresi mereka masing-masing setelah mendengar tantangan dari Kris.

Ada yang datar, ada yang biasa saja, ada yang tegang, ada yang merona, ada yang takut, ada yang ingin menangis, ada yang ingin muntah, dan ada yang ingin... melarikan diri?

"Baiklah, aku akan berhitung" ucap Chanyeol.

"Satu, aku  
Dua, Kai  
Tiga, Sehun  
Empat, Luhan hyung  
Lima, Xiumin hyung  
Enam, Lay hyung  
Tujuh, Kyungsoo  
Delapan, Kau Kris -,-  
Sembilan, Tao  
Sepuluh, Baek- hyun?"

"Hey! Yakk kau mau kemana?! Byun Baekhyun kembali!" Itu adalah suara cempreng Chen yang berteriak-teriak pada Baekhyun karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang melarikan diri.

"Kau harus menerimanya BaekBy" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun saat Ia sudah berhasil menangkap Baekhyun dan kini sedang menyeret Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya.

"A-aku kebelet ingin ke kamar mandi, sudah tidak tah-"

"Pegangi dia sekaraangg!" perintah Kris membahana pada member lain yang langsung di turuti itu.

"Kenapa harus aku sih?! Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa, kenapa jadi korban?!"

Baekhyun meronta-meronta sambil terisak dibuat-buat karena ia tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Kau sudah bersedia mengikuti permainan ini dan kau harus menerima resikonya BaekBy" Xiumin bersuara mencoba untuk merayu Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam karena keterkejutannya. Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak Luhan saja? #plakk

Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Kenapa harus roommatenya itu? Kenapa harus pria bereyeliner itu? Kenapa Chanyeol jadi banyak bertanya sekarang? Kenapa Chanyeol jadi berkeringat? Kenapa Chanyeol jadi gugup? Kenapa Baekhyun makin terlihat manis disana?

Astagaaa apa yang ada didalam otakmu itu Chanyeol? -_-

"Kenapa kau diam saja Park? Cepat lakukan hukumanmu! Hanya menciumnya, dan selesai!" Kai sudah agak geram dengan pria bertelinga lebar itu.

Perkataan Kai barusan diangguki oleh semua orang yang ada disana, kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentunya.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan temannya tadi. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya merangkat perlahan ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin berkeringat dingin dan gugup luar biasa ketika wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat padanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

3 cm . .

2cm . .

1 cm . .

1/2 cm . .

1/4 cm -_-

Dan

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan wajah datarnya dan segera bangkit darisana menuju kamarnya.

"Aku lelah ingin istirahat, silahkan kalian lanjutkan permainannya. Selamat bersenang-senang"

Dan Boom!

Chanyeol menghilang seketika dibalik pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun tercengang melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Sikapnya seperti semakin dingin sekarang? Apakah Chanyeol marah pada Baekhyun? Jika iya, maka Baekhyun besok akan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Ya.. Baekhyun harus minta maaf.

'Aku harus mengakhiri perasaan ku sebelum mencintai mu terlalu dalam, Park Chanyeol' batin Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Ahh tidak seru! Huhuhuhuuuu~" Chen memprovokator yang lainnya untuk ikutan menyoraki Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikan hukuman Chanyeol Hyung?"

Suara jelek(?) Sehun seketika menghentikan kebisingan yang member lain buat. Semuanya diam, dan menatap ke arah maknae itu. Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Oseh?" Itu adalah suara Luhan yang kini sedang menjitaki kepala Sehun.

"Yak yak! Akh! Hentikan! Sakit Hyung akhh!"

"Ugh! Rasakan ini rasakan ini! Kau itu masih bocah! Tidak boleh melakukan itu! Tidak boleh tidak boleehh" Luhan terus memukuli kepala Sehun, dan bodohnya semua orang yang ada disana hanya diam saja dan tidak mau menyelamatkan Sehun dari rusa betina(?) itu.

Ahh nampaknya Luhan cemburu eoh? Kkkk~

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan aneh itu -,-

"Hoaammm~ sudahlah Hyung, aku mengantuk, kita akhiri saja permainan ini. Jalja" Tao menguap dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Iya aku juga ngantuk, ingin tidur" Lay juga beranjak mengikuti Tao.

Dan sedetik kemudian semua member ikut-ikutan untuk tidur dan kembali ke kamar mereka masing. Kecuali tiga orang itu, Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bermesraan(?) Dan Baekhyun yang masih melamun.

Luhan kelelahan memukuli Sehun kini sudah bisa duduk tenang dan ia menyadari Baekhyun masih disana dengan raut wajah yang.. murung mungkin?

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Hah? Oh itu, Luhan hyung.. bolehkah aku menumpang di kamarmu semalam saja? Aku janji hanya malam ini" cicit Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kamarmu? Apa bocor?"

Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat konyol, Lu.

"Bu-bukan.. kamarku tidak apa-apa. Tapi sedang ingin tidur dikamarmu. Bolehkah Hyung? Ahh sekalian aku ingin memeluk boneka rusamu itu"

Gelagat Baekhyun sungguh mencurigakan. Luhan memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun. Sehun yang masih berada disana bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, jika Baekhyun hyung ingin tidur di kamar Luhan hyung, aku akan tidur di kamar Chanyeol hyung, bagaimana?" Usul Sehun.

"Sudah sudah sana! Hus hus terserah kau saja! Hus" Luhan mencibir kesal dan mengusir Sehun seolah-olah Sehun adalah kucing warteg(?) yang datang menganggu.

"Ne, kau boleh tidur dikamarku Hun." Singkat Baekhyun.

.

.  
Di dalam kamar ChanBaek, Chanyeol masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa jika ia terus membayangkan wajah imut Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya dalam jarak sedekat itu? Ditambah lagi dengan rona yang muncul di pipi gembilnya, ugh! Sungguh menggemaskan!

Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran menuju mesumnya(?).

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol? Sepertinya kau sudah terpengaruh oleh fanspage di instagrammu itu hahaha' alter ego Chanyeol muncul dan itu sangat mengganggu jiwa Chanyeol.

"Aarrgghh!"

Cklek

"Kau kenapa Hyung?"

Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri disana dengan beberapa bantal dan selimut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol malah berbalik bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin menumpang tidur disini Hyung, Baekhyun hyung yang menyuruhku" Sehun berjalan cuek ke arah kasur dan membereskan bantalnya bersiap untuk tidur.

"Hah? Lalu dia tidur dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dikamar Luhan hyung, sudah ya Hyung, aku tidur duluan" Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung bergelung di selimutnya dan mulai tertidur.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terjaga sambil memikirkan sikap konyolnya tadi pada Baekhyun di hadapan teman-temannya.

'Apa aku keterlaluan ya? Aisshh sikapku itu malah membuat member lain suudzon(?) kepadaku' batin Chanyeol. Setelah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, Chanyeol pun mengikuti jejak Sehun. Yaitu tidur.

.

.  
"Semuanyaaa banguuuunnnnn!"

Kyungsoo berteriak dengan suaranya yang luar biasa bagus, seperti part awal di lagu mama yang bernada tinggi itu. Walaupun suara Kyungsoo sangat bagus, tapi tetaplah itu sangat menganggu acara tidur mereka. Setengah dari member EXO sudah bangun, tapi setengahnya lagi masih saja ada yang molor(?). Yaitu, Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Chen dan Kai.

Kyungsoo selaku umma EXO sudah siap dengan pentungan yang berbentuk sendok sayur(?) atau lebih tepatnya adalah, itu memang sendok sayur yang dialihfungsikan oleh Kyungsoo menjadi pentungan #okeabaikan -,-

Dordordor!

Kyungsoo memukul dengan keras pintu kamar ChanBaek yang terdapat Chanyeol dan Sehun didalam sana.

Cklek

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Chanyeol di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung terdiam di tempat. Bagaimana tidak? Kini yang Kyungsoo saksikan adalah tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan rambutnya yang berantakan membuat sangan keren dan manly(?) dimata Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah.

"Cepat mandi dan turun. Makanan sudah siap" cicit Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Eoh" Chanyeol mendengus jelek(?) dan berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi untuk menuruti perintah Kyungsoo tadi.

"Heh cadel albino! Cepat bangun, nanti siang kita ada acara" Chanyeol menendang-nendang pantat Sehun dengan kakinya.

"Hhmm hmm hmm" Sehun bergumam tidak jelas dalam keadaan masih telungkup didalam selimut membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Terserah, padahal saat ini Luhan sedang memakai celana yang super pendek dan kaos yang sangat tipis loh" goda Chanyeol sambil terkikik.

O.O

Setidaknya seperti emot di ataslah yang dapat menggambarkan bentuk mata Sehun saat ini setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

Sedetik kemudian, Sehun langsung bangun dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Apa peduliku?"

Sehun mengatakan itu seolah-olah ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan Luhan. Chanyeol melongon melihat aksi limited(?) Sehun barusan.

"Sudahlah, aku duluan yang mandi" lanjut Sehun masih dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat tidak peduli itu.

"Yakk! Cadel jelek! Sialan kau!" Chanyeol menimpuk kepala Sehun dengan sendalnya, tapi tidak kena karena Sehun sudah menutup pintu kamar mandinya terlebih dahulu. Luar biasa sekali aktingmu barusan, Oh Sehun.

.

.  
"Kkamjoonng~ ayo bangun, aku menyerah jika harus membangunkan mu huweeee"

Kyungsoo merengek pada Kai yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu. Sudah setengah jam Kyungsoo membangunkan Kai dengan berbagai cara.

Kadang Kyungsoo menendang- nendang pantat Kai. Mencubitnya. Berteriak di telingannya. Menyipratkan air ke wajahnya. Menyalakan tv keras-keras. Mengajak selca Kai -_-. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Kai sama sekali masih belum bergerak(?).

Kyungsoo hampir putus asa. Namun ada satu ide yang terlintas di otaknya. Kyungsoo diam-diam menindih tubuh Kai dan mengambil salah satu bantal yang ada disana, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tertidur Kai dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk Kai.

"Kkamjong~ ayo bangun sekarang. Atau aku akan... mem-bu-nuh-mu"

Setelah berbisik dengan pelan di telinga Kai, Kyungsoo mengangkat bantalnya dan ingin membekap Kai sampai Kai kehabisan nafas.

Grep

Namun rencana Kyungsoo gagal karena tangannya lebih dulu di tahan oleh Kai. Seketika Kai bangun dari tidurnya yang membuat Kyungsoo limbung karena ia berada diatas tubuh Kai. Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang. Kai menampilkan wajah datarnya sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang memejamkan matanya karena ia merasa akan terjatuh kebelakang.

'Kok tidak sakit?' Batin Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu seperti itu? Apa kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Suara Kai mengejutkan Kyungsoo, seketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan..

"Akh!"

Kyungsoo meringis saat Kai membalik posisi mereka. Kini Kai yang berada di atas Kyungsoo menindih tubuh pria bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman kuat Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepashh Kai!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

Tetapi bukan Kai namanya jika ia langsung menurutinya begitu saja.

"Kau tau? Kini kau bukan hanya berhasil membangunkanku saja. Tapi kau juga berhasil membangunkan ini!"

"Angh!"

Kyungsoo memekik ketika Kai menyodokkan penisnya ke bokong Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang sama-sama masih terbungkus celana itu.

Setelah menyodok bokong Kyungsoo. Kai beranjak begitu saja menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih shock dengan apa yang baru sama ia alami.

.

.  
Setelah mandi, sarapan dan bersiap-siap. Semua member EXO kini telah berada di dalam mobil mereka menuju Sukira Studio. Rencananya mereka hari ini akan mengisi acara sebagai bintang tamu yang baru saja comeback di stasiun Radio terkenal di Korea itu.

"So lucky my love~ so lucky to have you~ so lucky to be your love~ i am.. hmm~"

Suho mendendangkan(?) sebuah lagu selama di perjalanan mereka. Hanya suara Suho lah yang terdengar di dalam mobil grup EXO K itu, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam. Semuanya merasa canggung.

Suho mengernyit heran, entah kenapa para dongsaeng nya terdiam seperti ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka yang terlihat saling bercanda dan tertawa membully satu sama lain. Tapi yang Suho rasakan kini malah kesunyian yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Suho mengangkat bahunya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin nanti mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Setidaknya itulah perkiraan Suho mencoba untuk positive hamil, eh postive thinking maksdunya :v

.

.  
EXO K memasuki studio itu dan terdapat member EXO M yang sudah berada disana. Semua member duduk memutar dengan Shindong dari 'Super Junior' yang menjadi mc nya berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap dan sudah memakai mic dan earphone nya masing-masing, Shindong sang mc memulai sambutannya dengan ceria dan bersemangat membuka acara tersebut. Shindong berbicara dengan cepat dan panjang lebar dan hanya di angguki oleh semua member EXO.

"Oke kini saya membawa boyband ternama yang terkenal di seluruh Dunia yang sebenarnya adalah.. ehem, para hoobae saya ini kkkk~ ok ready? Please welcome jreng jreng jreng~ E.X.O! Auuuuuuu~"

Shindong berteriak semangat dan mencoba untuk mengikuti suara srigala seperti di album yang di miliki oleh EXO tersebut. Semua menyambutnya dengan tertawa dan tepuk tangan menahan gelak tawa melihat betapa lucunya tingkah laku Shindong.

"Haha sebenarnya era kita bukan 'Wolf' lagi sunbae, era kita kini 'Call Me Baby' sunbae"

Baekhyun bersuara dengan ketawanya yang manis itu di angguki oleh semua member.

"Aishh oke oke, aku lupa! Maafkan aku maafkan aku hahaha" canda Shindong sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Dan baiklah, kita mulai saja acara tanya jawab kita. Member EXO kini harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang telah kami siapkan dengan jujur oke? Semua pertanyaan ini telah kami kumpulkan dari beberapa fans kalian di seluruh dunia. Dan pertanyaan yang pertama"

Shindong memberi jeda pada perkataannya sambil membuka sebuah amplop dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terdapat beberapa tulisan disana dan mulai membacanya.

"Wow pertanyaan yang bagus, ini dari fans Korea **_'Untuk semua member EXO. Kalian baru saja comeback dengan album baru kalian yang berjudul 'Call Me Baby'. Apa makna dibalik judul album kalian itu?'_** Hayo siapa yang akan menjawab?"

Tanya Shindong menatap salah satu dari mereka. Dan Suho adalah orang pertama yang akan menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menjawab. Makna di balik 'Call Me Baby' itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang menginginkan kekasihnya untuk memanggilnya Baby walaupun kekasihnya itu mengetahui namanya. Si laki-laki akan lebih senang bila di panggil 'baby' ya begitulah kira-kira"

Suho menjelaskan makna itu dengan mantap. Dan di anggukin oleh Shindong.

"Oh jadi begitu ya? Oke, sekarang kita lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua, ini dari fans China, wow haha _**'Aku melihat bahwa Kai oppa mengendarai sebuah mobil di awal video klip itu. Apakah itu mobil milik Kai oppa sungguhan?'**_ Pertanyaannya sangat kepo sepertinya ya. Hya, silahkan jawab Kim Kai"

"Em, jujur saja iya, itu adalah mobil milikku dan aku memang baru membelinya. Kau bisa lihat disana terdapat mobil-mobil lain. Dan itu adalah milik dari member yang lain juga, tidak hanya aku yang memamerkan mobilku kan? Hahaha" Penjelasan Kai diakhiri oleh gelak tawa dari semuanya.

"Dan apakah aku boleh meminjamnya? Hahaha" canda Shindong lagi menanggapi jawaban Kai.

"Mari kita lanjut lagi ke pertanyaan ketiga. Kali ini adalah pertanyaan dari fans Jepang. _**'Setelah merilis lagu dalam bahasa korea dan china. Kapan EXO akan merilis lagu dalam bahasa Jepang? Aku mewakilkan ini dan seluruh fans Jepang menantinya'**_ dan aku tambahkan, kapan EXO merilis lagu dalam bahasa tubuh? Hahahhaha aku hanya bercanda. Oke siapa yang akan menjawab?"

Tanya Shindong lagi. Luhan dan Sehun mengangkat tangannya berbarengan. Shindong bingung harus memilih siapa hanya bisa menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Shindong lagi.

"Ahh aku mengalah saja pada Maknae, silahkan kau jawab Oh Sehun" Luhan tersenyum sesudahnya. Tapi Sehun yakin senyum itu adalah senyum palsu karena Sehun merasakan ada aura hitam di belakang Luhan yang siap untuk mencekik leher Sehun bila Sehun menjawabnya.

"Em siapa yang mau menjawab? Aku ingin izin kekamar mandi sebentar Hyung"

GUBRAK!

Semua orang yang ada di sana tepar seketika mendengar ucapan konyol Sehun barusan. Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya canggung.

"Aku hanya bercanda, santai saja. Silahkan kau saja yang menjawabnya Luhan Hyung" Sehun kini membalikkan senyuman tak kalah manis pada Luhan.

Luhan masa bodoh dan mulai menjawab.

"Ehem, mengenai rilis lagu dalama bahasa jepang atau bahasa lainnya itu tergantung dari perintah menejemen kami. Kami hanya bisa menuruti dan menjalankan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Dan kalian berdoa saja agar kami bisa merilis lagu dalam bahasa negara kalian, hwaiting!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan mengepalkan tangannya ketika mengucapkan 'hwaiting!' Dan di ikuti oleh 'hwaiting! Hwaiting'(?) dari member lain.

"Jelas sekali ya, oke sekarang pertanyaan terakhir. Kali ini dari negara yang memiliki fansclub terbesar EXO, yaitu Indonesia~ yuhuuu! Pertanyaannya adalah _**'EXO comeback dengan kostum baru mereka yaitu dimana masing-masing member mengenakan inisial huruf 'Call Me Baby' di kaos mereka. Dan untuk Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun oppa, kenapa Chanyeol oppa mengenakan inisial 'B' dan juga Baekhyun oppa yang mengenakan inisial 'C'? Bukankah itu huruf awal dari nama kalian masing-masing?'**_ Wow wow wow! Fans ini sampai sedetail itu ya? Aku salut pada fans Indonesia ini, fans Super Junior juga banyak dari Indonesia" Shindong tertawa bangga.

"Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-sii silahkan dijawab" lanjut Shindong.

'Sudah aku duga pasti konstum itu akan menarik banyak perhatian fans, ahh tidaakkk! bisa mati aku. Aku maluuu' batin Baekhyun sambil menahan rasa malunya.

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang menjawabnya"

Suara lantang Chanyeol menggema diseluruh ruangan itu.

Baekhyun yang masih perang batin seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

'Apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan?'

Degdegdeg

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan cepat seperti ingin lompat dari tempatnya.

'Aishhhh'

.

TBC!

.

.  
Kira-kira apa yang bakal Chanyeol jawab ya?  
Jelas Chanyeol sudah tau bahwa banyak fansclub besar di Indonesia yang sangat mendukung ChanBaek Couple ini kkk~

Apa Chanyeol akan mempublikasikan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya pada fans?

Review dulu kalo mau lanjut kkkk~


	5. Chapter 5

"Jelas sekali ya, oke sekarang pertanyaan terakhir. Kali ini dari negara yang memiliki fansclub terbesar EXO, yaitu Indonesia~ yuhuuu! Pertanyaannya adalah 'EXO comeback dengan kostum baru mereka yaitu dimana masing-masing member mengenakan inisial huruf 'Call Me Baby' di kaos mereka. Dan untuk Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun oppa, kenapa Chanyeol oppa mengenakan inisial 'B' dan juga Baekhyun oppa yang mengenakan inisial 'C'? Bukankah itu huruf awal dari nama kalian masing-masing?' Wow wow wow! Fans ini sampai sedetail itu ya? Aku salut pada fans Indonesia ini, fans Super Junior juga banyak dari Indonesia" Shindong tertawa bangga.

"Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-sii silahkan dijawab" lanjut Shindong.

'Sudah aku duga pasti konstum itu akan menarik banyak perhatian fans, ahh tidaakkk! bisa mati aku. Aku maluuu' batin Baekhyun sambil menahan rasa malunya.

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang menjawabnya"

Suara lantang Chanyeol menggema diseluruh ruangan itu.

Baekhyun yang masih perang batin seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

'Apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan?'

Degdegdeg

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan cepat seperti ingin lompat dari tempatnya.

'Aishhhh'

.  
.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER

**~~Happy Reading~~**

"Sebenarnya inisial yang terdapat pada kostum kita itu sudah di atur oleh management kita. Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan jika aku memakai inisial 'B' dan Baekhyun memakai inisial 'C'. Itu terjadi karena posisi kita memang sudah diatur untuk "Call Me Baby". Ya sudah jelas bukan?" Chanyeol menjelaskan jawaban atas pertanyaan fans tanpa melihat barang sedetik pun ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertohok atas jawaban datar Chanyeol.

'Mungkin jawaban Chanyeol itu benar. Aku saja yang terlalu berharap ugh!' Batin Baekhyun dengan wajah biasanya.

"Ohh aku saja baru tau loh jika inisial di kostum kalian itu ternyata berdasarkan posisi dance kalian. Ahaha~ jawaban yang sangat jelas. Baiklah kini semua pertanyaan yang fans berikan untuk EXO sudah terjawab dengan jelas. Kini mari kita sudahi acara ini bersama EXO sampai disini. Dan untuk penutup, EXO akan membawakan sebuah lagu dari album terbaru mereka, yaitu "My Answer". Silahkan Suho, D.O dan Baekhyun"

Yang disebutkan namanya tadi kini telah mengisi posisi masing-masing di ruangan yang memang disediakan khusus untuk bintang tamunya membawakan sebuah lagu.

Suho dan Kyungsoo nampak bersiap-siap, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam disana. Baekhyun ternyata masih memikirkan jawaban Chanyeol tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Sungguh menyakitkan dan Baekhyun mendadak lesu.

Dan instrument lagu awal itu dimainkan.

*Baekhyun*  
**Nan ganghaeboyeodo, utgo isseodo honja il ttaega manna..  
**(Aku mungkin terlihat kuat,bahkan banyak tertawa ketika bekerja sendirian)  
**Neul geokjonghana, eobseo boyeodo halmari manna..  
**(Tidak ada yang pernah khawatir, mungkin terlihat banyak untuk dikatakan)

Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan memejamkan matanya.

*D.O*  
**Cheoum bon sungan neomuna kkeulyeosseo..**  
(Saat aku mengatakan)  
**Igeot jogeot jaeji mothago malhaesseo..**  
(Ini dan itu juga tidak aku tunjukkan secara langsung)

Sambung Kyungsoo tak kalah menghayatinya.

*Baekhyun*  
**The answer is you~ my answer is you~**  
(Jawabannya adalah kau, jawabanku adalah kau)

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan terluka.

*Suho*  
**Nae modeungeol da boyeojwobwasseo..**  
(Apakah kau menunjukkan segalanya? Aku tau)

Lanjut Suho dengan mencengkram kuat mic yang ia pegang.

*D.O*  
**You are my everything~ neomu hwagsinasseo~**  
(Kau adalah segalanya untukku, aku sungguh yakin)

Kai kini terdiam menatap Kyungsoo.

*D.O*  
**Jomdeo josimhal geol nal deo akkilgeol, nae maeum dachiji anhge..**  
(Tidak menyakiti hatiku, sedikit lebih hati-hati dengan apapun, kau lebih melindungiku)  
**Sum meomcheobeoril geot gateun, ireon gibun na cheoum ingeol..**  
(Aku merasa seperti ini, memilih untuk berhenti bernafas untuk yang pertama)

'Teruslah bernafas untukku Kyungsoo' batin Kai.

*Baekhyun*  
**Meoli sogeun ontong ne saenggakman~**  
(Kau menggambarkan semuanya)  
**Neoui pyojeong useum soliga deullyeo~**  
(Tapi tertawa dengan apa yang kau dengar)

'Lihatlah aku Chan. Tidakkah kau merasakan perasaan ini yang begitu besar untukmu?' Baekhyun hampir meneteskan airmatanya.

*Suho*  
**The answer is you~ My answer is you~**  
(Jawabannya adalah kau, jawabanku adalah kau)

*Baekhyun*  
**Nae modeungeol da boyeojwobwasseo..**  
(Apakah kau menunjukkan segalanya? Aku tau)

**You are my everything~ neomu hwagsinasseo~**  
(Kau adalah segalanya untukku, aku sungguh yakin)

Baekhyun meremas kuat dada kirinya.

*Suho*  
**Gidaryeotdan mal hanmadi na haji mothae, sseugojiune..**  
(Menunggu sebuah kata atau tidak, itu tidak bisa menghapus tulisanmu)

*D.O*  
**Neoui harureul kungkumhae, haneunge naui harui jeonbuingeol..**  
(Semua yang ada pada dirimu menakjubkan, kau mengubah hariku)

'Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya' Kai menunduk dan meremas tangannya sendiri.

*Baekhyun*  
**Gidarilkae you you you.. maeum yeoleojwo you huhuhu~**  
(Aku menunggu mu.. hatiku memilihmu..)

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

*D.O*  
**Nado nae maeum eojeol suga eobseo..**  
(Aku juga tidak bisa membantu hatiku)

**You are my everything~ yeongwohalge my love~**  
(Kau adalah segalanya untukku, selamanya cintaku)

Mata Kyungsoo bertubrukan dengan mata Kai.

*Baekhyun*  
**Tteonajima~**  
(Jangan tinggalkan aku)

**Geunyang ne gyeoteman itgehaejwo.. amuri saenggakhaedo,**  
(Biarkan hanya dirimu, buat aku disisimu.. tidak perduli bagaimana kau berpikir)

'Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol'

*Baekhyun/D.O/Suho*  
**Nan neoraseo.. it's you~**  
(Aku disini karena mu, itu you)

Prok prok prok!

Tepuk tangan diawali oleh Shindong dan di ikuti oleh tepuk tangan dari member lain.

Chanyeol menepuk tangannya lemah. Kenapa ia jadi merasa lemah begini? Perasaannya menjadi aneh ketika melihat tatapan terluka Baekhyun yang di tujukan kepadanya.

.

Kini semua member EXO kembali ke dorm mereka setelah selesai dalam acara Sukira tadi. Jadwal mereka hari ini hanya di radio itu saja, setelahnya mereka bebas.

Bukannya beristirahat, tetapi semua member malah asik bermain dan bercanda. Tak terkecuali dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menjahili Baekhyun yang sedang memotong kukunya(?).

"Baek, potongi kuku ku juga dong. Kuku ku sudah panjang-panjang nih. Sakit bila pakai sepatu" Chanyeol menyodorkan kakinya ke depan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang serius itu.

"Yak! Kau potong saja sendiri. Memangnya aku pembantumu" Baekhyun masih bisa bersikap biasa pada Chanyeol di hadapan teman-temannya, namun bila ia sedang berduaan saja dengan Chanyeol mungkin ia akan gemetar dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang akan dengan cepat merona bila melihat Chanyeol itu.

"Ayoo lah, nanti akan aku belikan ice kesukaan mu, bagaimana?"

Usul Chanyeol yang sialnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya begitu saja.

"Baiklah, mana sini kakimu" Baekhyun masih saja cuek pada Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan kakinya kembali dan Baekhyun menurut memotongi kuku Chanyeol dengan telaten.

"Katakan padaku jika aku memotong kuku mu terlalu dalam" perintah Baekhyun di angguki oleh Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah datar Baekhyun yang sedang memotong kuku nya dari sedekat ini. Bisa ia perhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat manis itu dengan mata sipitnya yang begitu ketara karena saat ini ia tidak memakai eyeliner seperti biasa.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, aku melakukan ini karena aku sedang ingin ice cream dan kebetulan uang cash ku sedang tidak ada. Aku malas sekali untuk menarik tunai" gerutu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menertawainya.

"Hahaha kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku membelikan mu ice cream dengan kulkasnya tapi kau harus mau memotong kuku kaki semua member?"

"Haish! Itu tidak lucu. Ini sudah selesai! Cepat belikan aku ice cream!" Baekhyun menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol dan menadahkan tangannya di hadapan pria yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

"Aku? Kau juga harus ikut bersamaku Baek" cuek Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari sana.

Sret!

"Cepat pakai jaket ini, sebelum terlalu malam" Chanyeol melemparkan jaket berbulu tebal miliknya pada Baekhyun dan dengan reflek Baekhyun tangkap.

Chanyeol berjalan duluan didepannya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih kesusahan untuk memakai jaket tebal yang kebesaran untuk tubunya itu.

"Cepatlah pendek" Chanyeol berhenti berjalan untuk menunggui Baekhyun agar berjalan sejajar bersamanya.

"Aku yang ingin ice cream kenapa kau yang antusias begitu eoh?" Baekhyun menggerutu lagi pada Chanyeol saat ia sudah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol.

Ckrek!

"Chan, apa itu suara camera?" Baekhyun tegang seketika dan berjalan lurus ke depan dengan tegap tanpa menolehkan kepala pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya iya" jawab Chanyeol yang luar biasa santai itu.

Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!  
Suara jepretan camera itu semakin terdengar dan sangat mengganggu. Baekhyun sungguh ketakutan saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja ke dorm, besok saja kita beli ice creamnya. Bagaimana ini Chanyeol? Aishh"

'Sepertinya rumor tentang mereka itu benar'

'Ne, tapi aku sungguh mendukungnya bila itu adalah fakta'

'Aku juga, dan mereka sungguh terlihat cocok'

'Aaa~ Chanyeol oppaaa'

'Tidak rugi aku menjadi shipper mereka selama ini kkk~'

'Kecilkan suaramu, bagaimana jika mereka mendengar bodoh?!'

'Akh maafkan aku'

Ckrek! Ckrek!

'Jjang! Aku sudah mengambil banyak foto mereka'

'Bagus! Aaaaa~'

Jelas saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengar semua percakapan ketiga gadis yang terus mengikutinya sambil memotretnya tanpa ijin itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus berjalan seolah-oleh mereka tidak tau keberadaan 3 gadis itu.

Grep

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tau siapa mereka? Mereka adalah fans yang mendukung hubungan kita" ucap Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan bingung Baekhyun.

"Lalu? K-kita tidak bisa membohongi m-mereka Chan" Baekhyun sungguh gugup luar biasa saat ini.

Berjalan berdua dengan Chanyeol dan saling menautkan tangan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam harapan Baekhyun.

"Diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?"

Baekhyun langsung bungkam seketika setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Dan tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di supermarket tempat Baekhyun biasa membeli ice cream kesukaannya.

Mereka segera masuk kedalam sana dan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Baekhyun segera berlari menuju tempat khusus ice cream dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia mengambil satu ice cream rasa strawberry untuknya dan menunjukkan pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk menunggunya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju kursi Chanyeol dan mendudukkan pantatnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau ice cream Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

"Makanlah, habiskan dengan cepat. Jangan banyak bicara"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban Chanyeol terkesan dingin itu padanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dan membuka kemasan ice creamnya itu lalu melahapnya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol.

"Makannya biasa saja, jangan menggodaku seperti itu" Chanyeol bersuara.

"Siapa yang menggodamu, aku sudah biasa saja wluee" Baekhyun masih menjilati ice creamnya denhan cuek di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aishh aku jadi ingin, apa rasanya enak? Sini biar aku coba" Chanyeol langsung merebut ice cream dari tangan Baekhyun dan menjilati ice cream itu.

Tidak sadarkah Chanyeol bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup dengan keras dan membuat wajahnya seketika memanas?

"K-kau.. kenapa merebut ice cream ku eoh?! Kalau mau, beli saja sendiri sana" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol lalu merebut kembali ice creamnya dari tangan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Galak sekali -,- aku hanya ingin mencobanya, dan lagi pula itu kan dibeli dengan uangku" lesu Chanyeol melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

'Yang kau lakukan itu tadi membuatku gila Chanyeol. Dan apa itu tadi? Ciuman secara tidak langsung? Kau menjilat ice cream bekasku dengan wajah sesantai itu? Argghh!' Batin Baekhyun yang agak sedikit gila(?).

"Bukan masalah itu.. ahh! Susah menjelaskannya! Masa bodoh, aku ingin kembali ke dorm sekarang" Baekhyun mulai berdiri beranjak dari sana dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol karena saat ini wajahnya sudah merah sempurna.

"Kenapa dengannya? Aneh sekali" lalu Chanyeol beranjak menyusul Baekhyun darisana tapi sebelumnya ia membayarkan ice cream yang Baekhyun makan tadi pada kasir.

.

"Baekhyun hyung? Dimana Chanyeol hyung? Tadi aku melihatmu bersamanya" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki dorm mereka.

"Dia ada di belakang, aku meninggalkannya tadi Kyungsoo ya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah belakangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak bernafsu, maaf ya. Aku lelah sekali" Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dorm mereka.

Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya -dengan Chanyeol-. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk mereka begitu saja.

"Huahhh kenapa aku baru tau ya jika ada fans yang mendukung bila aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Itu kan jelas saja tidak mungkin. Apa yang dilihat dari mereka? Apa kami sering melakukan skinship? Tapi itukan sudah sewajarnya" Baekhyun bermonolog ria sambil menatap atap kamar mereka.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"ChanBaek moments.. search"

Baekhyun membuka aplikasi youtubenya lalu mengetikan apa yang ia gumamkan barusan.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika melihat apa yang terdapat disana.

Ada banyak ribuan video dirinya dengan Chanyeol dalam sebuah moment-moment tertentu.

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika yang selama ini ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol sungguh dapat menimbulkan tanggapan yang berbeda dari orang lain.

Apalagi ketika melihat video editan oleh fans berating M itu. Ugh! Sungguh Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa Chanyeol telah mengetahui ini semua ya? Aahhh aku malu sekali jika ia melihat ini" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tunggu.. apa ini?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia membuka instagramnya. Banyak sekali fans yang men tag ig nya bersama ig Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat-lihat notif yang terdapat pada ig nya dan Baekhyun tertawa-tawa sendiri ketika membaca meme yang di buat oleh fans mengenai dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi.. posisinya aku yang seperti menyakiti Chanyeol dengan kelakuanku yang suka bermesraan dengan member lain? Haha aku selalu di bully karena aku bersikap agresif pada Sehun di drama EXO next door? Dan lihat ini, ekspresi Chanyeol sungguh se..su..ai se..ka..li?" Baekhyun yang awalnya tertawa-tawa kini wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang ketika ia baru saja menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Hohoho ini hanya perintah dari sutradara saja, iya perintah dari sutradara haha" Baekhyun berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Cklek

"Baekkie hyung, kau sudah tidur?" Sehun tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku bosan hyung, ayo kita bermain!" Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Baekhyun melompat ke atas kasur dan membuat Baekhyun limbung ke belakang dengan Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

"Yak yak yak! Jangan mengelitiki ku Sehun! Hahahah geli!" Baekhyun tertawa sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Rasakan ini hyung! Hohoho" Sehun terus saja menggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun sampai lelaki pecinta eyeliner itu hampir mati(?) karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam dengan perlakuan maknae EXO ini. Baekhyun mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat dan kini posisi mereka berbalik. Kini Baekhyun yang menguasai permainan.

Baru saja Baekhyun ini menggelitiki pinggang Sehun tiba-tiba..

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu dan wajahnya terlihat agak shock ketika melihat posisi Baekhyun yang sedang menindih Sehun.

"Ah maaf"

Setelah mengatakan maaf, Chanyeol beranjak dari sana dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun melongo melihat Chanyeol tadi masih dalam posisi mereka.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Kakinya terus saja membawa dirinya untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

Dan disana Chanyeol. Sedang duduk seorang diri sambil menatap ke arah kolam renang yang terdapat dibelakang dorm mereka.

Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanh.. maafkan aku"

.

.  
TBC!

.

Makasih buat yang udah baca ff Yuta yang berjudul "Don't Say Goodbye" sampe tamat a.k.a END.

Yuta terharu loh :')

Jangan bosen baca ff Yuta yah :')  
Yuta janji bakalan nulis ff yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.

Tanggapan dari kalian menjadi semangat buat Yuta.

:*

Dan ff ini TBC dulu ya :v  
Kira-kira apa tanggapan Chanyeol sehabis ngeliat Baekhyun sama Sehun tadi?

Apa Chanyeol bakal cuek lagi apa dia akan mengutarakan perasaannya ke Baekhyun?

Maaf kalo pendek :v Yuta udah ngantuk soalnya kkkk~

Review dulu :*


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu dan wajahnya terlihat agak shock ketika melihat posisi Baekhyun yang sedang menindih Sehun.

"Ah maaf"

Setelah mengatakan maaf, Chanyeol beranjak dari sana dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun melongo melihat Chanyeol tadi masih dalam posisi mereka.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Kakinya terus saja membawa dirinya untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

Dan disana Chanyeol. Sedang duduk seorang diri sambil menatap ke arah kolam renang yang terdapat dibelakang dorm mereka.

Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanh.. maafkan aku"

.

.  
.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+ (Menuju M jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju kasur (?)

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER

**~~Happy Reading~~**

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun, ia malah berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baru sekitar empat langkah Chanyeol berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan Sehun? Apa aku bisa tidur dikamar ku sekarang?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan baru saja ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol malah melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung kaku, lututnya terasa lemas dan Baekhyun jongkok disana menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan dan lututnya.

Airmata sudah menggenang dimata indahnya siap untuk terjun bebas, namun dengan cepat ia mengusap kasar matanya agar airmatanya tidak terjatuh.

"Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu? Ini salah paham hiks" gumam Baekhyun sambil sedikit terisak.

Cukup lama Baekhyun berjongkok seperti itu sendirian disana.

Grep

Kai tiba-tiba datang dan memakaikan Baekhyun jaket miliknya lalu mengusap-usap bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Ucap Kai yang kini sudah berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini karena Chanyeol hyung lagi?" Kai memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Dan kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Kai?" Baekhyun malah berbalik bertanya pada Kai.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, katakanlah padaku hyung. Aku akan mendengarkannya" Kai membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya masih dalam posisi mereka yang sedang berjongkok.

"Hiks ini salah ku.." tangis Baekhyun pecah didada bidang Kai.

"Chanyeol salah paham Kai hiks" lanjutnya.

Dan Kai kini mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengusap-usap punggung lelaki manis itu memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Aku mengerti. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau masuk dan segera tidur, udara disini sangat dingin"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Kai lagi.

"Kai.. gomawo"

Dan Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman miliknya.

Tidak taukah Kai dan Baekhyun bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan barusan dilihat oleh sepasang mata dari balik jendela kamar yang terletak tidak jauh darisana?

.

"Kau sudah tidur Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu ia memasuki kamarnya -dengan Chanyeol-.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya disana nampak Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidur? Batinnya.

Dan Baekhyun menaiki kasurnya -dengan Chanyeol- dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan menatap punggung lebar itu dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Grep

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya punggung hangat Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya melingkar sempurna dipinggang Chanyeol.

"Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti tadi padaku, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku bila kau terus bersikap seperti itu.. kau salah paham Chanyeol. Maafkan aku" lirih Baekhyun lalu ia memejamkan matanya menuju ke alam mimpinya masih dengan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan meminta maaf. Chanyeol tercengang oleh kelakuan Baekhyun barusan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih terjaga, dan ia merasakan gugup yang luar biasa saat ini. Chanyeol masih belum bergerak dari posisi nya.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia menghela nafas lega karena ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun menandakan bahwa lelaki manis itu sudah terlelap sekarang.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk meraih jemari Baekhyun, bukannya melepaskannya Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan tangan itu agar terus melingkar dipinggangnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan kini ia dihadapkan oleh wajah polos Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur itu. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun lamat-lamat.

"Apa kau baru saja menangis eoh?" Chanyeol menghapus bekas jejak airmata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau sangat manis" lanjutnya dan kini ibu jarinya sedang mengusap ujung bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Mianhae.."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menyentuhkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Cuphh

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan saat bibir mereka bertemu. Ia menikmati ini. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati bagaimana rasanya mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol mengecup bibir seseorang. Dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu pun Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan ini. Entah kenapa jika melihat Baekhyun yang polos seperti itu membuatnya ingin merasakan bibir itu. Dan Chanyeol tidak rugi karena rasa bibir Baekhyun itu sungguh manis luar biasa.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Nafasnya memburu karena perasaan hangat muncul saat ia sedang melakukan ini. Sungguh Chanyeol seperti terkena candu hanya dengan mengecap bibir Baekhyun dengan bibir miliknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Baekhyun, itu pasti akan membuat Baekhyun terbangun.

Chanyeol hanya menjilati bibir Baekhyun dan terus menyesapnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya dan mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya membersihkan saliva yang tersisa disana.

Dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu oleh ciumannya barusan. Kemudian Chanyeol menaikkan selimut mereka menutupi tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak kedinginan mendekap hangat tubuh Baekhyun dan menyusul Baekhyun menuju alam mimpi.

.

"Hey bangun, apa kau mau kami tinggal? Cepatlah bangun bacon jelek, kita akan syuting EXO Next Door"

Baekhyun mengucek-ucek matanya saat merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh suara bass Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun menguap dan membasahi bibirnya yang tidak biasanya terasa kering itu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya terduduk diatas kasur di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dengan bathrobe nya itu.

"Aku masih ngantuk.."

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Bukan, bukan karena ia melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat seksi sehabis mandi dan hanya mengenakan baju handuk itu. Tetapi ia membulatkan matanya karena ia menyadari..

"Kau tidak marah lagi kepadaku Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias sambil berdiri di atas kasur.

"Memangnya siapa yang marah padamu?" Jawab Chanyeol cuek lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuknya hari ini.

"Eoh? Syukurlah.. aku takut jika kau menjauhiku yeollie" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi dan turun dari atas kasur mereka.

Chanyeol hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya lalu bergegas untuk mandi.

Namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia baru saja ingin memasuki kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?! Kau mengataiku Bacon Jelek?! Apa kau tidak sadar diri jika kupingmu itu lebih jelek eoh?!" Baekhyun berteriak seperti biasanya dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan menutup kedua kupingnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

'Terjadi lagi -_-' batin Chanyeol.

.

"Kau sudah siap? Kajja Chanyeol hyung.." Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol memasuki mobil mereka.

"Aku menyiapkan banyak makanan kesukaanmu untuk syuting kita hari ini. Semoga kau menyukainya"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan sekotak bekal makanan kepada Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah terduduk di dalam mobil.

"Jinjja? Ini pasti enak yuhuuu~" girang Chanyeol yang langsung menerima kotak bekal makanan itu.

Di dalam mobil itu, hanya ada mereka berdua. Yang lain mungkin belum siap. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga masih belum siap, tetapi Kyungsoo menariknya paksa dan ia menurut saja ketika di tarik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eumm enak! Apa hari ini kau sedang bahagia Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanan buatan Kyungsoo dan memgacungkan kedua jempolnya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Aku sedang dalam mood yang baik hyung" Kyungsoo menunduk ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat tampan itu sedang menikmati masakan buatannya.

Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol. Ya, Kyungsoo semakin hari semakin menyukai lelaki tinggi itu setelah interview mereka di konser The Lost Planet Indonesia. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena pada saat itu Chanyeol mengatakan "jika Kyungsoo itu adalah wanita, tipe idealku adalah dia. Karena dia terlihat polos, tubuhnya kecil seperti wanita dan juga pandai memasak". Entah kenapa pernyataan Chanyeol itu selalu terlintas di pikirannya sampai saat ini. Apakah Chanyeol menyukainya? Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja pada dirinya seperti member lain? Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Terimakasih banyak Kyung, berkat kau aku jadi kenyang sekarang huaahh~ kau memang adik yang baik dan pengertian" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba Baaekhyun membuka mobil itu dan wajahnya berubah seketika yang tadinya ceria kini menjadi datar dan sedikit kecewa ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berduaan dengan Kyungsoo di mobil dan terlebih lagi Chanyeol kini sedang mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Ugh! Baekhyun cemburu sekali melihatnya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka dan cuek masuk saja ke dalam mobil itu dan disusul oleh member EXO K yang lain.

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kyungsoo ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Kai yang sulit di artikan.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menunduk dan membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela. Dadanya sesak ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol kepadanya tadi. Apa? Jadi selama ini Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik? Bukan seseorang yang special?

Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus menerimanya dan mulai melupakan perasaannya itu. Kyungsoo harus bisa.

Diselama perjalanan Baekhyun selalu saja menjahili Kai dan tertawa dengan keras ketika ia berhasil membuat Kai jengkel.

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku hyung! Ini sudah sangat rapih, apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah tampan begini eoh?" Kai berteriak-teriak manja dan membuat orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu mendengus.

"Kau jangan sok imut begitu, disini akulah yang maknae. Kau tidak cocok" Sehun menggerutu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Neee~ Sehun lah yang maknae disini. Dan dia biasa saja, tidak sok imut sepertimu. Kau itu jangan sok tampan Kai, akulah yang paling tampan disini. Benarkan Sehunie?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan genit di akhir kalimatnya sambil merangkul leher Sehun dari belakang karena Baekhyun duduk dikursi belakang Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak sok imut -_- Nyatanya aku memang tampan Hyung! Dan tadi kau bilang apa? Kau tampan? Kau itu manis hyung hahaha" Kai membalas Baekhyun sambil menempeleng(?) kepala Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku tampan! Yang manis itu Luhan hyung tau" Baekhyun langsung menaik turunkan alisnya pada Kai mencoba untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Eoh! Luhan hyunglah yang paling manis diantara kalian semua!" Sehun berbicara sambil mendengus kesal pada dua makhluk yang sedang menggodanya itu.

"Dan akulah yang paling kaya dari kalian semua" ucap Suho datar yang duduk di kursi paling depan samping pengemudi itu.

Semuanya terdiam.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Dugh!

"Akkhhh!"

Itu adalah suara sepatu Kyungsoo yang di lemparkan kepada Suho dan tepat sasaran itu.

"Kau sungguh sombong sekali hyung" Kyungsoo yang tadi hanya terdiam kini mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku bicara fakta-"

Bugh!

"aakkkhh!"

Suho mengaduh lagi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat ciuman mesra dari kepalan tangan Baekhyun.

"Diamlah, aku jadi mual mendengarkanmu Hyung" Baekhyun hendak mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan hampir saja ia ingin memukul Suho lagi tapi Chanyeol kini lebih dulu mencekal tangannya dan menurunkannya.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya itu dan mengurungkan niatnya.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo duduk termenung(?) sendirian di tangga yang menjadi tempat lokasi syuting mereka.

"Tidak. Mau apa kau kemari?" Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

Kai tersenyum dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Menemanimu"

Kyungsoo langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain selain melihat kearah senyuman Kai. Kyungsoo tak kuasa jika melihat senyuman Kai yang seperti itu, ia takut ia akan dikecewakan lagi oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Kyung.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kai berbicara pelan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Menunggu pertanyaan Kai selanjutnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol hyung?"

Deg

Pertanyaan Kai langsung menusuk tepat di dada Kyungsoo. Darimana Kai tau tentang perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol? Bukankah ia sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya? Apa masih begitu ketara?

"Darimana kau tau?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik pada Kai dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Kai menunduk dan tertawa kecut.

"Sudah kuduga"

Lalu Kai menghadapkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatap dalam kedua bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Darimana aku tau? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan jika aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol hyung karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu?"

Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo membuat lelaki bermata owl itu memundurkan kepalanya, namun sialnya ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa memundurkan kepalanya lagi karena sudah menempel pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Ya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat jika aku mengatakan aku menyukai mu Kyungsoo ya"

Kai tidak akan pernah menggunakan embel-embel hyung jika ia sedang berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo.

"J-jangan m-mempermainkanku Kai"

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar karena jantungnya yang berdegup dengan keras setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Kai itu.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bermain-main Kyung? Apa aku harus membuktikannya dengan ini? Hmph"

"Eumphh!"

Kai langsung membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat ketika Kai dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya mendorong dada Kai berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu, namun Kai malah menggenggam tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tidak berdaya, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa saat tangan kekar Kai menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Kyungsoo pasrah dengan Kai yang masih mencium bibirnya.

Kai semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka saat dirasa Kyungsoo tidak berontak lagi. Kai memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Menyesap rasa manisnya dan menikmatinya dengan memejamkan matanya seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo ya" gumam Kai disela ciumannya.

Ciuman Kai melemah dan Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kai dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Baru saja Kai ingin mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi Kyungsoo kini malah menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kai dan memeluknya dengan erat membuat Kai hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menangis, ia malah menempelkan pipinya pada dada Kai dan mendengar degup jantung lelaki tan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai lagi dan mencium bibir Kai dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nado saranghae" guman Kyungsoo di sela ciumannya menjawab pernyataan cinta Kai.

Kai tersenyum di tengah ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

Selama syuting EXO Next Door berlangsung, Baekhyun terus saja menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya pada semua orang yang ia temui. Dan Baekhyun juga harus terus tersenyum walaupun melihat Chanyeol kini sedang tersenyum kepada Moon Gayoung yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

Hati Baekhyun terasa teriris secara perlahan dengan pisau kecil yang sangat tajam ketika melihat adegan itu. Baekhyun tau ini hanya akting, tetapi perasaannya tidak bisa membohonginya jika ia kini sedang dalam keadaan cemburu.

'Apa gunanya jika kau cemburu seperti itu Byun bodoh?' Baekhyun kembali mengalami perang dengan batinnya.

'Kau tidak punya hak untuk cemburu, bahkam Chanyeol saja tidak membalas perasaanmu'

"Aarrghh!"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Suho yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ahh tidak, aku sedang pusing. Kepala ku mendadak pusing Hyung" jawab Baekhyun mencari alasan.

"Sudah minum obat? Jika begitu, kau lebih baik istirahat saja Baek"

"Ah ne, aku akan istirahat hyung" Baekhyun secepat kilat beranjak darisana dan segera minum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya ketika ia sudah didalam mobil.

"Huweee Park Dobi bodoh! Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaan ku eoh? Aku cemburuuuu huweee eommaaaa~" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak sendiri sambil menggigiti kepala jok(?) mobil tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau kembali kesana. Aku tidak mau sakit hati lagi melihat Chanyeol bersama gadis itu. Lebih baik aku tidur saja ugh!"

Baru saja Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia malah terbayang dengan mimpinya yang semalam jika ia sedang dicium dengan mesra oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang aneh itu.

"Ahh tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku bisa bermimpi separah itu eoh?! Mana mungkin Chanyeol mencium bibirku? Mimpi aneh!" Baekhyun lalu menungging(?) dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal yang tersedia di pojok jok yang sedang ia duduki itu.

"Kenapa syutingnya lama sekali eoh? Aku gerah melihatnya astagaaa~" Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan kembali ke lokasi syuting karena ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol bersama gadis itu.

Namun tak terduga, lokasi syuting sudah sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa crew yang sedang menata tempat tersebut. Tidak ada Chanyeol, tidak ada member EXO, tidak ada gadis yang bernama Moon Gayoung itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu ruangan disana. Ruang untuk make up yang memang sudah disediakan itu.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka pintu itu namun tiba-tiba pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dulu dan menampilkan sosok tinggi yang kini sedang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Brak!

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun diantara pintu itu dan tentunya dengan tubuh tingginya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan tertempel(?) sempurna di samping telinga kanan dan kiri Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang datar seperti ini.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan C-Chanyeol?" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Ku mohon. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu seperti ini"

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin berdegup dengan keras seperti ingin lompat dari tempatnya.

.

TBC!

.

.  
Wew! CUNYUL UDAH MULAI PEKA TUH, MAU NGAPAIN COBA CUNYUL NGUNCI TUBUH BEQYON KAYA GITU? AW AW AW! EERRRR~(?) #abaikan -,-

Coba tebak apa yang akan Chanyeol lakuin ke Baekhyun?

Kai sama Soo udah resmi tuh, swiitt swiitt~ :v  
Chanyeol juga udah nyiom Baek hohoho~

Readers mau Chanyeol ngapain Baekhyun lagi hayoo?

Review yaa, siapa tau aja ntar Yuta pake dari salah satu usul kalian kkkkk~

Maaf kalo ceritanya pendek, semoga kalian suka :*


	7. Chapter 7

_**ARRGGHH! SEBELUMNYA YUTA MAU TERIAK DULU YAA HOHOHO!  
YUTA BAHAGIA BANGET AKHIRNYA CHANBAEK KODE LAGI! KAPAN KALIAN MAU CONFIRMNYA MAS CAHYOO? MBA YUNI? _  
YUTA AJA SEMALEM TERIAK-TERIAK GAJE TENGAH MALEM DIKAMAR WKWK**_

_**SUMPAH DEH SENENG BANGET! PASTI KALIAN JUGA SENENG KAN? AYO NGAKU HOHOHO :V  
MAKANYA YUTA LANGSUNG NULIS MOMENT CHANBAEK ITU DI CHAPTER INI! SEMOGA FEELNYA DAPET /.\**_

_**Ohiya, invite pin Yuta dong, Yuta butuh temen nih(?) invite 5176068A yaa~ #PengenBanget? XD**_

_**OKE LANJUUUTTT~**_

Brak!

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun diantara pintu itu dan tentunya dengan tubuh tingginya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan tertempel(?) sempurna di samping telinga kanan dan kiri Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang datar seperti ini.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan C-Chanyeol?" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Ku mohon. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu seperti ini"

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin berdegup dengan keras seperti ingin lompat dari tempatnya.

.

.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+ (Menuju M jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju kasur (?)

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER

**~~Happy Reading~~**

.  
.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada di samping wajahnya kini bergerak secara perlahan untuk menyentuh pipinya dan menangkupkan tangannya disana.

Chanyeol terus saja fokus pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Bibir yang luar biasa manis. Bibir yang semalam ia rasakan dengan bibirnya. Bibir yang menciptakan suara indah yang Baekhyun miliki. Bibir yang menampilkan senyuman yang sangat cantik. Bibir yang menggumamkan permintaan maaf atas keegoisannya. Bibir yang ingin Chanyeol buat selalu tersenyum untuknya. Bibir yang akan selalu Chanyeol jaga hanya untuknya. Bibir yang Chanyeol ingin...

Miliki.

Suasana diruangan itu masih sunyi. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara mereka masing-masing. Waktu serasa berhenti berputar untuk saat ini. Hal yang paling Chanyeol sukai karena ia bisa dengan sepuasnya melihat bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih menatap mata Chanyeol menyadari kemana arah pandangan Chanyeol. Ya, ke arah bibirnya.

Hal yang paling membuat Baekhyun tercengang adalah ketika ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dihadapan lelaki yang ia sukai ini selain berdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun begitu saja.

Ia berjalan memunggungi Baekhyun meninggalkan lelaki manis itu dalam keadaan yang masih terkejut.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang terdapat disana dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Teruslah tersenyum untukku"

Deg

Baekhyun meremas tangannya sendiri menahan getaran aneh di hatinya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah ke segala arah menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan yang selalu membuatnya berharap lebih pada Chanyeol dan semakin menumbuhkan rasa cintanya pada lelaki tinggi itu.

_'kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku lagi. Aku sungguh tidak kuat menahan rasa cintaku ini bila kau terus tanam hatiku dengan harapan yang selalu kau berikan. Maafkan aku Chanyeol, nyatanya aku masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini' _

Baekhyun segera berbalik dan membuka pintu yang berada dibelakangnya lalu keluar dari sana.

Ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik bagi Baekhyun sebelum ia semakin terjerat oleh pesona lelaki itu. Ia harus menghindari ini sebelum ia semakin gila. Sebelum ia semakin berambisi untuk memiliki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus berlari ke arah mobil sambil menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk seorang diri disana mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku? Dan dia.. dia adalah sahabatku. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Apa yang membuat perasaanku menjadi tak karuan seperti ini? Apa aku... argh!'_

Chanyeol semakin frustasi disana.

Apakah Chanyeol mulai menyadari perasaan aneh yang selalu dirasakan nya saat bersama sahabatnya itu adalah perasaan yang memiliki arti lain yaitu..

Cinta?

.

.

"Baek, maafkan aku soal yang tadi" Chanyeol meminta maaf saat dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah berada dikamar mereka.

Chanyeol sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih betah membaca bukunya di kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan mereka.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu dan tesenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Ne.. aku mengerti. Mungkin kau kelelahan kkkk~"

Baekhyun tertawa seperti biasa. Tertawa dengan rectangle smilenya yang sangat manis. Ditambah dengan eyesmile yang membuatnya semakin.. cantik?

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran gilanya barusan. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap karena satu jam lagi EXO akan manggung di Inkigayo(?).

Baekhyun menatap nanar punggung Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka. Baekhyun masih menatapnya walaupun Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Baekhyun meletakan bukunya begitu saja diatas meja dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi itu.

Toktoktok

"Chan.. aku ingin mandi bersamamu" lirih Baekhyun setelah mengetok pintu itu. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol.

"A-aku masuk.." lanjutnya.

Cklek

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi itu juga. Disana ada Chanyeol yang sedang menggosok tubuh bagian atasnya di bawah kucuran air shower, membuat Baekhyun blushing melihatnya.

"Chan, aku juga mau mandi"

Chanyeol yang mendengar cicitan Baekhyun segera menoleh dan tersenyum 5 jari khasnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah, gosok punggungku Baek. Aahhh~ kebetulan sekali" Chanyeol sangat antusias atas kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menurut dan segera melepas kaos yang ia gunakan. Kini ia memasuki shower box bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ia meraih shower puff yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol lalu menggosok punggung lelaki bersuara husky itu secara perlahan.

(A/n : mereka masih pake boxer ya, jadi jangan berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' mereka cuma topless doang oke? ingat! Ini Rate T! Kkkk~ XD)

"Kurang kencang, cepat gosok yang kencang. Gosokan mu itu seperti sedang menggosok tubuh bayi kau tau?" Chanyeol malah mengomeli Baekhyun -_-

Baekhyun langsung mengusap-usap kasar punggung Chanyeol dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia kesal dengan lelaki bawel ini.

"Hya! masih untung sudah aku bantu, malah memarahiku! Sudah! Cepat gantian gosok punggungku!" Baekhyun melemparkan shower puff itu ke dada Chanyeol dan langsung membalik badannya.

.  
.

Glup

.  
.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya kini terpampang jelas punggung mulus Baekhyun yang putih dan bersih. Semakin mengkilap karena air sudah membasahi tubuhnya, ditambah dengan rambut coklat terang nya yang basah semakin membuatnya nampak sempurna.

Chanyeol jelas saja tergoda, karena ia adalah lelaki normal yang bila di beri pemandangan seperti ini pasti langsung gugup. Tubuh Baekhyun itu seperti wanita montok, tidakkah kau menyadarinya ketika kau lihat lengan nya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki otot seperti Chanyeol dan dihiasi dengan jemari nya yang sangat lentik itu sungguh mencerminkan sisi kewanitaannya?

Untung saja Chanyeol tidak di suguhkan oleh pemandangan indah lainnya, yaitu perut datar Baekhyun dan jangan lupakan kedua nipple berwarna pink kemerahan itu. Ugh! Pemikiranmu mengarah ke rating mesum Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menggosok punggungnya, dan ia berinisiatif untuk memanggil pria tinggi tersebut.

"Chan.. kenapa kau lama sekali? Cepatlah, aku sudah kedinginan"

Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan menuju mesum tingkat tinggi versi Chanyeol(?). Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan langsung menggosok punggung Baekhyun yang mengundang birahi(?) itu.

Aktivitas mandi mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Ya, biasa karena mereka memang sering melakukan itu semenjak mereka menjadi rommate. Dan sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari bila tubuh Baekhyun itu seperti tubuh wanita. Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah semenjak ia menyadari tubuh indah Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara mandinya -dengan Baekhyun-.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah terdengar setelah EXO tampil dengan lagu baru mereka "Call Me Baby" dengan begitu sempurna dan memuaskan. Semua fans yang hadir disana berdecak kagum dangan penampilan idola mereka. Semua orang tersenyum ceria setelah acara penutupan, bahkan banyak balon yang turun dari atas yang langsung di ambil oleh para penonton dan para artis yang menjadi bintang tamu acara tersebut.

Setelah itu, Suho dan Kris berpidato mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua orang karena mereka kembali meraih awards atas comeback mereka dengan konsep yang sungguh menakjubkan itu. Suho sampai meneteskan air matanya dan diikuti oleh ekspresi haru dari member lain. Kris melanjutkan pidato tersebut saat Suho sudah tidak kuasa menahan tangis harunya. Kris berpidato dengan berbagai bahasa. Korea, Mandarin dan Inggris. Itulah salah satu kebanggaan fans terhadap EXO, tidak hanya berwajah tampan saja, tetapi mereka juga mempunyai bakat dan keahlian masing-masing.

Setelah mereka berpelukan dan membungkuk hormat, mereka kembali ke belakang stage untuk beristirahat.

"Kalian semua diberi waktu istirahat selama satu jam sebelum kita kembali ke dorm, manfaatkan waktu yang kalian miliki dan makanlah makanan yang sudah disediakan disana" ucap Manager Hyung kepada member EXO dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Dan Baekhyun, selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Kami bangga memilikimu. Bertahanlah sampai akhir. Maaf bila aku mengucapkannya terlalu awal. Yah kau tau kan bagaimana jadwalku? Kkkk~" Manager hyung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia karena banyak yang masih menyayanginya dan banyak mendapatkan doa di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hanya kurang setengah jam lagi hyung, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih banyak" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada managernya itu.

Semua member tidak menyadari apa yang Baekhyun dan Manager mereka lakukan karena setelah Manager mereka memberikan perintah, mereka langsung segera angkat kaki dari sana. Kecuali Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan paling belakang di antara mereka dan di panggil oleh Manager hyungnya itu.

Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih, Manager hyung tersenyum dan segera beranjak darisana. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menyusul teman-temannya, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang dan membawanya keruangan istirahat bintang tamu lain yang sudah kosong itu.

"Kau mau membawa ku kemana Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan, akhirnya mereka tiba di ruangan yang terletak paling ujung.

Cklek

"Masuklah, dan duduklah dengan tenang disana. Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana" ucapan datar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menurutinya begitu saja.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disana. Baekhyun menunggu kira-kira sekitar lima menit, lalu pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang membawa makanan dan tas dipunggungnya.

Baekhyun masih belum bersuara dan terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menata makanan yang ia bawa di meja hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jja! Kita makan. Aku sedang ingin kita makan berdua seperti ini, tidak ada banyak orang yang akan menganggu" ucap Chanyeol cuek dan langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun melahap makanannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kajja makan" Baekhyun terdiam melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang tidak biasa ini.

Lalu Chanyeol menyodorkan makanan yang ia jepit dengan sumpitnya ke bibir Baekhyun.

"Aaa?" Chanyeol menyentuhkan kimbap itu ke bibir Baekhyun tapi lelaki manis itu masih enggan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau" Chanyeol cuek dan malah melahap kimbap itu kedalam mulutnya.

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak. Chanyeol melakukan itu lagi. Chanyeol menciumnya secara tidak langsung. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu melakukan itu? Apakah Chanyeol menyadarinya?

Baekhyun langsung menelan ludahnya kasar setelah mencium aroma makanan itu yang begitu lezat. Perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi karena ia memang belum makan malam.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil semangkuk ramyun jatahnya yang belum disentuh itu dan mulai menyantapnya dengan perlahan. Namun lama kelamaan cara makan Baekhyun semakin brutal(?) karena ramyun itu sungguh enak dan karena faktor kelaparan yang ia alami.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang makan seperti orang yang sedang berbuka puasa(?).

Mereka makan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan sumpit besi dengan mangkuk itu.

Glekglekglek

"Aaahhhhh~ kenyaannggg~" Baekhyun mendesah kekenyangan lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa itu setelah ia menyelesaikan makannya dan minum sekaleng soda.

"Baek, aku ingin berfoto bersamamu" Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu membuka aplikasi kamera dan mulai berpose. Baekhyun melihat posenya di camera depan ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan tangannya seolah sedang ingin menyentil(?) Baekhyun dan Baekhyun reflek berpose seperti sedang ingin menerkam jemari raksasa Chanyeol.

Ckrek!

_'Sempurna'_

Chanyeol mengambil gambar itu dengan sempurna dan kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri beberapa menit, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi ketika ia malah di abaikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya dan tersenyum lagi.

_'Tepat!'_

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Kalian pasti sudah tau bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun bukan? Yaps, dia hanya terdiam karena terkejut tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Saengil Chakkae Baekhyunee.. semoga yang terbaik selalu datang padamu. Aku orang yang pertama bukan? Saranghanda~" setelah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun.

_'Inilah jawabanku atas penyataan cintamu dalam bahasa jepang itu Baekhyun'_

Perasaan Baekhyun seketika menghangat dan wajahnya kini memanas. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras bukan main. Ia bahagia. Ia sungguh bahagia mendengar kata terakhir dari Chanyeol. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi? Saranghanda? Saranghanda adalah kata cinta yang di ungkapkan seseorang kepada orang yang dianggapnya special dalam sebuah hubungan dan diucapkan secara tegas dan maskulin. Berarti Chanyeol...? Seseorang tolong tampar Baekhyun sekarang.

"Gomawoyo Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mengusak-usakan hidungnya pada dada Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma maskulin 'silver mountain water' khas parfume Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie~ aku ingin melihat gambar yang tadi :3" Baekhyun menampilkan puppy eyes andalannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung berdecak dan membuang mukanya.

"ck! Jangan melakukan itu, kau membuatku mual" datar Chanyeol. (Bilang aja lu kaga kuat sama keimutannya Beqyon mas -_-)

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Aishh berhenti melakukan itu, jika kau ingin lihat, kau buka saja instagrammu. Aku sudah menguploadnya" lanjut Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi yang Chanyeol maksud tersebut. Ia membuka profilnya dan melihat foto yang Chanyeol tag pada akun instagramnya.

Baekhyun tercekat melihat apa yang Chanyeol tulis disana.

_**'Baekhyun-ah~~~~ Selamat ulang tahun! Aku adalah orang pertama yang secara resmi mengucapkannya bukan? Tahun ini, mari kita melakukan hari yang baik! Aku mencintaimu! 3'**_

Setelah membaca itu, Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya secara langsung dan resmi karena kau telah menyekapku diruangan ini dan memaksaku" Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah jengkelnya pada Chanyeol untuk menutupi rasa gugup karena terlalu bahagianya itu.

"Apa kau melakukan itu untuk memberi kode kepada fans kita? Dengan men tag namaku tepat di inisial kaos ku, dan bila itu aku double tap akan muncul love di antara kita?" Baekhyun keceplosan. Ugh! Ia langsung menutup mulutnya yang kurang aja itu lalu memukul-mukul bibirnya.

Chanyeol kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang seratus persen tepat itu. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan sepeka ini. Chanyeol lalu terdiam menampilkan wajah datarnya dan merangkak mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arahnya karena ia terus menunduk sambil masih terus memukul kecil bibirnya itu.

Srek

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang terus memukuli bibirnya itu lalu dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan membulatkan mata sipitnya disaat deru nafas Chanyeol sudah menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam tangannya tersebut.

CUP!

Deg!

Baekhyun merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Itu adalah bibir Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol kini sedang mencium bibirnya.

Chanyeol pun memejamkan matanya saat ia berhasil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Ia merasakan bibir ini lagi. Ia merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun lagi. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol senang adalah Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menolak ciumannya itu.

Cpkhcpkh

Chanyeol semakin menekan bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir manis itu. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya ke kiri dan menyesap sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh peka Baekh mmph cpkh"

Ucap Chanyeol disela ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang luar biasa kaku di bawah Chanyeol.

"Cpkh semuah yang k-kauh katakanh ituh benar hmm" lanjutnya.

"C dan Love. Saranghanda cpkh cpkh" Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menutup rapat bibirnya hingga kini pertahanannya runtuh saat lidah Chanyeol menjilat semua bagian bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Baekhyun. Mengecap semua yang ada disana, membuat Baekhyun sedikit melenguh dan meneteskan beberapa salivanya.

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya, ternyata Chanyeol membalas cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Chanyeol mencintainya. Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan cukup jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Chanyeol dengan ciumannya yang seperti ini. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan menimbulkan letupan-letupan aneh tapi menyenangkan didadanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menganggantungkannya di bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikan dagunya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, karena memang tidak ada yang mau untuk melepaskan tautan itu.

"Cpkh biar aku, kau dan fans kita yang mengetahui hubungan ini Baek cpkh cpkh hmph"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam ciumannya.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah resmi berpacaran tepat di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, dan hanya mereka dan fans mereka yang tau.

_'Ya aku yakin jika aku memang benar-benar mencintai sahabatku. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah'_

.

.

TBC!

.

.

INI SPECIAL UNTUK SHIPPERS CHANBAEK DI HARI ULANG TAHUN BAEKHYUN!

YUTA BERUSAHA UNTUK FAST UPDATE! SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA SAMA CHAPTER INI!  
MAAF KALO PENDEK. SOALNYA BARUSAN YUTA NGETIKNYA HEHEHE :V

SARANGHANDA~

reviewnya jangan lupa ya, biar Yuta semangat ngelanjutinnya.


	8. Chapter 8

_**BIG THANKS TO :**_

**hunniehan | exindira | Maudibalasdong XD | ParkZel211 | AlienBaby88**

**Terimakasih banget udah review ff ini ^^ moahh :***

**Dan buat yang nanya si Chanyeol beneran nulis IG kaya gitu atau ngga, jawabannya adalah iya. Memang benar Chanyeol update IG kaya gitu di hari ultah Baekhyun. Dan karena updatetan IG Chanyeol itulah yang mengispirasi Yuta buat nulis ff seperti itu ^^**

* * *

"C dan Love. Saranghanda cpkh cpkh" Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menutup rapat bibirnya hingga kini pertahanannya runtuh saat lidah Chanyeol menjilat semua bagian bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Baekhyun. Mengecap semua yang ada disana, membuat Baekhyun sedikit melenguh dan meneteskan beberapa salivanya.

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya, ternyata Chanyeol membalas cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Chanyeol mencintainya. Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan cukup jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Chanyeol dengan ciumannya yang seperti ini. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan menimbulkan letupan-letupan aneh tapi menyenangkan didadanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menganggantungkannya di bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikan dagunya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, karena memang tidak ada yang mau untuk melepaskan tautan itu.

"Cpkh biar aku, kau dan fans kita yang mengetahui hubungan ini Baek cpkh cpkh hmph"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam ciumannya.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah resmi berpacaran tepat di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, dan hanya mereka dan fans mereka yang tau.

_'Ya aku yakin jika aku memang benar-benar mencintai sahabatku. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah'_

.

* * *

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+ (Menuju M jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju kasur (?)

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat Yuta ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER &amp; Jae Hee - Three Of The Tears ost. 49 days

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka kemudian. Ia masih terengah-engah karena french kiss mereka barusan. Baekhyun masih belum menyangka jika lelaki yang baru saja mencium dan menyatakan cintanya itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Apakah dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol sahabatnya? Park Chanyeol yang sering membullynya? Park Chanyeol yang sering bercanda dan membuatnya tertawa?

"Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bertanya, terdiam menunggu perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Itu.. ciuman itu.. ciuman pertamaku" cicit Baekhyun.

'Kau memang benar-benar belum tau jika aku sudah mencium mu dua kali ya? Kkkk~' batin Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol cuek mencoba untuk menggoda kekasih manisnya itu.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kembali.

"Lalu, jika kau.. itu ciuman yang keberapa?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tidak mau menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Yang ketiga" Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat.

"Yang pertama, dengan sahabatku. Seperti..."

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan menarik dagu lelaki manis itu. Wajah Baekhyun terangkat dan sedetik kemudian bibir Chanyeol kembali bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Hanya kecupan ringan.

"... ini"

"Yang kedua, dengan lelaki manis yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangku. Seperti ini..."

Deg

Baekhyun seperti teringat kembali pada malam itu dimana ia sedang memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan terlelap.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang manisnya itu tidak pernah hilang. Chanyeol sudah memejamkan matanya, namun lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia masih membuka matanya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati bibirnya ini dari dekat.

Cpkh cpkh

Baekhyun meremas bajunya saat dirasa Chanyeol semakin menyedot-nyedot bibirnya. Baekhyun terpaksa memejamkan matanya juga karena ia sungguh sangat menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali membalas ciuman Chanyeol, tapi ia masih belum berani melakukannya. Biarlah Chanyeol yang melakukannya dan ia hanya bisa menerimanya.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun sama persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun saat ia sedang tertidur. French kiss dengan orang yang sedang tidur itu sungguh tidak mengasikkan, walaupun bibir Baekhyun membuatnya kecanduan, tetapi tetap saja ia juga ingin Baekhyun membalasnya.

Mata Baekhyun kembali terbuka ketika mengingat ciuman ini. Seperti ciuman yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Ya, sama persis.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya setelah mempraktekannya pada Baekhyun.

"Si-siapa lelaki manis yang kau cium seperti itu C-Chanyeol?" Entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi tergagap seperti ini. Sungguh ia penasaran, dan ia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Dia adalah roommate ku yang habis menangis karena aku sudah bersikap dingin padanya, dia meminta maaf padaku dan tidur sambil memeluk pinggangku. Aku yang sudah tahan melihat wajahnya yang polos ketika sedang tidur itu lalu langsung menciumnya begitu saja, dan untungnya dia sama sekali tidak terbangun. Dan itu adalah Kau, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tercekat setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Chanyeol. Benarkah apa yang di katakan Chanyeol itu? Jadi mimpi itu adalah kenyataan? Bukan sekedar mimpi?

"Dan yang ketiga, dengan kekasihku. Seperti ini..."

Lelaki bersuara husky itu menjilat permukaan bibir Baekhyun lalu meneroboskan lidahnya memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Menyesap lidah Baekhyun dan melilitnya dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol sehebat ini dalam berciuman. Ia kalah telak dengan kekasih barunya itu. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanya melenguh sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Chanyeol. Ia sungguh terbuai dengan permainan lidah Chanyeol yang menggelitiki seluruh rongga mulutnya. Mereka sama-sama terbuai oleh sensasi ciuman mereka. Dan tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol kini telah membaringkan Baekhyun dan menindih tubuh lelaki manis itu di sofa.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam karena Baekhyun sudah berani membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan melumat kecil bibir atas dan bawah Chanyeol secara bergantian. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya merasakan pergerakan bibir Baekhyun di bibirnya. Chanyeol tak mau kalah dan terus melahap bibir rectangle Baekhyun dengan brutal(?).

"Eungmph!"

Baekhyun melenguh kembali saat di rasa ia tidak sanggup melayani ciuman Chanyeol lagi. Ia mendorong dada Chanyeol agar berdiri dari atas tubuhnya dan Chanyeol pun menurut. Ia melepas ciuman itu secara perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Hahh hahh~ kita ha-harush hah segera kembali Chanyeol" Baekhyun berbicara sambil menyesuaikan nafasnya.

Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali pada teman-teman mereka. Baekhyun terus mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa pada member lain karena terlalu asik dengan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun.

Dan mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana disana terdapat member EXO yang sedang berkumpul.

Cklek

Semua member menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri disana.

Dan..

TREETTTT~

PRETT PRETT PREEEETTT~

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

SWIINNGG~ DUARR!(?)

TERERREEETTT PREETTT~~

SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI BAEKIIEEE~

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA  
SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA  
SARANGHANEUN URI BAEKHYUN~

SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA! YEAAYYY!

TEEEETTTTT~

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya. Ia menganga melihat semua member EXO kini berlari ke arahnya dan berebut untuk memeluknya.

"Ugh!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyunniee~ aku akan membelikanmu eyeliner paling mahal besok aaaa~" Luhan histeris sendiri sambil mengecupi pipi Baekhyun.

"Saengil chukkaeyo Baekbie aku mencintaimuuu~" Xiumin memeluk Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung, kebaikan akan datang padamu" Kai tersenyum menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan di balas oleh Baekhyun.

"Yak!"

Bugh!

"Hyaaa~ sainganku ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun Baek, semoga kau menjadi yang lebih baik" Chen teriak dengan suara cemprengnya setelah menubruk tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang di peluk oleh Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Happy Birthday my honey" Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampan nan mempersonanya.

Baekhyun blushing dan langsung di tatap tajam oleh Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol cemburu nampaknya kkkk~

Tao dan Lay menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkulnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Baekkie hyung, kami menyayangimu" ucap Tao.

Sedangkan Lay masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kenapa malah menggaruk-garuk kepala seperti monyet? Cepat ucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun hyung" Tao berbicara dengan bahasa china pada Lay sambil menoyor kepala Lay. Lay tersenyum bodoh dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Ah, sebenarnya aku lupa jika kau sedang berulang tahun Baek, aku kira hari ini ulang tahun Suho hyung, makanya aku tadi mengucapkan selamat kepadanya hehehe"

GUBRAK!

_**Flashback**_

_"Suho hyung.."_

_"Ne?"_

_Lay menyodorkan kotak cokelat pada Suho tiba-tiba, membuat leader EXO K itu mengernyit heran._

_"Terimalah ini.. maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa memberi mu ini. Terimalah hyung" Lay blushing._

_Suho masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lay. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Namun melihat ekspresi memohon Lay yang malu-malu itu membuat Suho menerima kotak cokelat itu dan tersenyum._

_"Ne gomawo Lay" Suho menampilkan senyum angelicnya lagi dan mengusak rambut Lay._

_Lay yang semakin blushing segera beranjak dari hadapan Suho, ia lari sekencang-kencangnya karena ia sungguh malu bila berhadapan dengan Suho. Ya, Lay itu menyukai Suho._

_Suho menganga melihat Lay yang sudah lenyap dari pandangannya itu._

_"Ada apa dengan anak itu ya?"_

_Wkwkwkwk xD (Yuta nguquq xD)_

_**Flashback end**_

"Hah?" ucap Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao berbarengan dan menganga setelah mendengar pernyataan polos Lay.

"Hah?" Lay juga menganga melihat keempat sahabatnya yang sedang menganga ke arahnya.

Mereka semua menganga dalam waktu beberapa menit.

"Haishh sudah sudah! Lebih baik kita membawa Lay ke tukang warnet(?) untuk men setting ulang otaknya ini" ucap Luhan membuyarkan ke-menganga-an(?) mereka.

"Ne! Sepertinya semakin hari semakin parah saja -_-" tambah Xiumin.

"Hihhh aku jadi takut tertular" sinis Tao sambil bergidik ngeri melihat Lay.

Akhirnya Tao, Luhan dan Xiumin meninggalkan Lay yang sudah berjongkok sambil menangis itu. #princessprincesstegabgtdah

Baekhyun melihat kepergian tiga temannya dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan Lay. Ia menepuk-nepuk lelaki manis berdimple itu, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lay hyung, masa kau menangis sih?"

Puk

Tangan Suho menepuk bahu Baekhyun dari belakangnya, dan Baekhyun segera berdiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baek, semoga kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik" Suho mendoakan Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Gomawoyo hyung"

Suho mengangguk dan menghampiri Lay yang masih berjongkok sambil menangis itu.

"Kenapa menangis hm?" Tanya Suho.

Lay langsung menghentikan tangisnya saat mendengar suara Suho. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeka airmatanya. Lay terdiam ketika melihat senyuman Suho kembali. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Lay langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan itu. Suho terkejut dan mengejar Lay.

Biarkanlah Appa dan Umma of EXO itu kejar-kejaran dan main india-indiaan(?)

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya melihat semua temanny yang sangat aneh dan langka itu. Dan ketika Baekhyun baru saja ingin menghampiri Chanyeol, tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ini.."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Baekhyun.

"Aku membelinya untukmu hyung, semoga kau menyukainya" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya. Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Woahh *-*"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar ketika melihat hadiah pemberian Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo memberinya apron memasak berwarna pink dengan motif beruang yang sangat lucu. Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Dan maafkan aku jika aku bersikap tidak baik padamu" Baekhyun menangis terharu.

"Ne hyung, maafkan aku juga" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Sudah.. jangan menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang loh kkkk~" Kyungsoo terkikik geli saat melihat bibir lucu Baekhyun yang sedang mencebik itu.

"Hahh~ ne.. eyelinerku ya tuhan. Apakah luntur Kyung?" Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan jemarinya mengusap-usap area matanya.

"Haha tidak. Dan kalaupun luntur, kau masih tetap terlihat cantik kok hyung" ucap polos Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga tidak kalah cantik Kyung" suara Kai membuat kedua uke unyu(?) tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Kai.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama cantik hehe" Kai merangkul bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ahh kau bisa saja Kai ;;)" Baekhyun langsung memukul-mukul dada Kai manja (?) Sepertinya jiwa cabai Baekhyun bangkit lagi kkkk~

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam melihat sikap Baekhyun sangat genit kepada kekasihnya itu. Dan Kai bukannya menghindar, malah diam saja. Membuatnya Kyungsoo sedikit cemburu dan ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari sana. Kai yang menyadari ekpresi wajah Kyungsoo itu langsung menyusulnya.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku mengejar Kyungsoo dulu ya. Dah~" ucap Kai pada Baekhyun dan langsung di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung, bisa ikut aku?" Kali ini suara Sehun yang menyebut namanya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menunggunya di sudut ruangan terlebih dahulu. Namun Chanyeol malah diam saja dan menatapnya datar.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menolak Sehun, tapi Sehun sudah menariknya terlebih dulu keluar dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengikuti langkah maknae itu.

"Kita mau kemana Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun diam saja dan terus membawa Baekhyun sampai keluar dari gedung inkigayo tersebut. Baekhyun masih berpikir kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun padanya ya? Kenapa namsaeng albino nya ini menjadi bersikap aneh?

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di belakang gedung yang nampak sepi dan sangat dingin karena saat ini memang sudah tengah malam.

"Hyung.."

Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun dan Sehun pun menatap balik mata Baekhyun. Sungguh, tatapan Sehun itu sangat tajam dan dalam. Seolah sedang menembus mata Baekhyun dengan tatapannya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup ketika Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Apakah Sehun akan menciumnya? Ugh! Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan saat ini?

_'Eommaaaa apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun? Oh god! Kenapa wajah Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan rahang tegasnya itu dari jarak sedekat ini? Kenapa Sehun diam saja? Apa Sehun akan menciumku? Tapi aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu! Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini! Aku tidak boleh berselingkuh di belakang Chanyeol. Ommoooo eotteohkeee?!_' Batin Baekhyun berkecamuk hebat, membuatnya semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Hyung? Kau mendengarkan aku?" Sehun menlambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Hah? Ne?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-apa yang kau ucapkan tadi Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aishh apa yang tadi kau pikirkan hyung? Sampai-sampai aku di abaikan huhu"

"Maafkan aku Sehun.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Eumm, bagaimana ya?" Sehun nampak berpikir menimbang-nimbang permintaan maaf Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menggoda hyung manisnya itu.

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau tinggal memaafkan ku saja, dan selesai" cibir Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi mengabaikanku hyung, mana bisa aku memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

"Ck kau berlebihan Hunnie" Baekhyun membuang wajahnya ke samping.

Sehun masih terdiam, antara ia harus melakukannya atau tidak. Rencana awal Sehun mengajak Baekhyun kesini adalah untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memeluk lelaki manis ini dengan erat, namun rencana awalnya berubah ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut ditambah lagi dengan penerangan yang remang disana membuat Baekhyun semakin bersinar dan cantik.

"Aku menyukai mu hyung.." singkat Sehun.

Baekhyun sontak menolehkan kembali wajahnya pada Sehun saat mendengar perkataannya barusan. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Sehun? Menyukainya?

"Haha ini tidak lucu sama sekali Sehun.. sudahlah ayo kita kembali, aku benar-benar lelah"

Saat Baekhyun ingin beranjak darisana, tangan Sehun kembali mencekal tangannya dan dengan cepat mengunci tubuh Baekhyun diantara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Kau menganggapku bercanda? aku serius hyung"

Sehun berbicara serius pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih menganggapnya bercanda dan Baekhyun kini hanya tertawa.

Grep

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan menopangkan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun. Sehun melingkari tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Se-sehun.. a-apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Baekhyun tergagap.

"Apa aku boleh melakukan ini padamu setiap kali aku membutuhkanmu hyung?"

"Ta-tapi.."

Cup

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol terbelalak. Ia melihat itu. Ia melihat kekasihnya di peluk dan dicium oleh Sehun. Ia melihat semua.

Apakah ini yang namanya pengkhianatan? Padahal baru saja mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan apa yang Chanyeol lihat saat ini sungguh menyakitkan. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga dari awal bila Sehun itu menyukai Baekhyun. Mulai dari ketika ia melihat wajah sumringah Sehun saat beradu peran dengan Baekhyun yang menindihnya saat mereka syuting di EXO next door, Chanyeol yang memergoki Baekhyun sedang menggelitiki Sehun di atas kasur mereka, dan sekarang.. Sehun menyatakan jika ia menyukai kekasihnya.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol meninju wajah maknae itu, tapi Chanyeol berpikir dua kali lagi untuk melakukan itu karena ia tidak punya alasan. Jika kalian pikir alasan terkuat Chanyeol yaitu karena ia adalah kekasih Baekhyun, kalian salah besar. Kenapa? Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk menutupi hubungan terlarang mereka dari semua orang. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengatakan secara langsung pada orang lain jika mereka kini sedang terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat. Yaitu, hubungan mereka yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari sana dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat dan rahang yang mengeras meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan lelaki lain.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini tengah membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Dugaan Baekhyun benar, Sehun akan menciumnya.

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat apakah ada orang lain yang menyaksikan ia dicium oleh Sehun barusan atau tidak. Syukurlah hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya, membuat Sehun terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?! Minggir kau!"

Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuh Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

"Apa aku salah jika aku menyukai mu hyung?" Gumam Sehun sambil menunduk.

Sedangkan disana terlihat seorang lelaki cantik yang sedang meremas dada kirinya berdiri disamping mobil.

_'Ternyata benar kau menyukai Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak menyadari ada aku disini yang selalu mengharapkanmu, Oh Sehun?' _Lalu lelaki cantik itu memasuki mobil tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya di dorm EXO terlihat beberapa member sudah melakukan aktivitas paginya. Seperti contohnya Kyungsoo yang sedang di ajari dance oleh kekasihnya Kai di ruang latihan dance mereka.

Kai menyalakan lagu EXO yang berjudul Angel. Dan mulai meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di depan cermin besar yang ada di sana.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah kelelahan hanya terdiam berdiri di samping Kai sambil melihat kekasihnya yang sedang menari itu di cermin.

**_Neoui sesangeuro~ yeorin barameul tago_**

Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang sedangdi putar. Ia begitu konsentrasi jika sudah menari seperti ini, seolah-olah ia dan gerakannya sudah menyatu dengan alunan musik tersebut.

_**Ne gyeoteuro~ eodieseo wannyago  
Haemalkae mutneun naege bimirira marhaesseo**_

Kyungsoo berdecak kagum pada kekasihnya ini yang begitu terlihat seksi saat sedang menari. Ia bersyukur bahwa Kai mencintainya dan ia juga bersyukur karena lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya ini adalah seorang yang manis, romantis dan seksi bahkan banyak mempunyai fans wanita yang begitu memujanya. Kyungsoo jadi blushing membayangkannya. Itu bukan hanya bayanganmu saja Kyung, tapi itu adalah kenyataan kkkk~

Kai kini menari memutari tubuh Kyungsoo. Menyentuh pipi gembil kekasih mungilnya itu dengan gerakan sensusal, dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang menatap tajam langsung ke mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin gugup melihat Kai yang seperti ini. Sungguh seksi dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

Dan Kai kini berhenti di depan tubuh Kyungsoo. Menunjukkan seringaian khas nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Semakin dekat dan dekat..

_**manyang idaero~ hamkke georeumyeon  
Odideun cheongugilteni**_

Cup

Kai mengecup ringan bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae" bisik Kai di depan bibir Kyungsoo sambil mengusak tengkuk Kyungsoo.

(Aw romantis xD)

Tidak hanya Kai dan Kyungsoo saja yang sedang menikmati pagi hari mereka, Luhan pun juga menikmati pagi harinya. Terlihat dari kini ia sedang membaca majalah sambil menyesap cokelat panasnya di ruang santai depan tv didalam kamarnya. Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk itu dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja hadapannya. Mata indahnya sekali-sekali melirik ke arah acara tv yang menyala itu. Huahh sungguh mengasikkan bukan?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ketenangan Luhan terganggu oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang kekamarnya dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan kasar, membuat Luhan sedikit berubah posisi menjadi tidak nyaman dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Yak! Bisa tidak kau pelan-pelan? kau ini selalu saja kasar Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan Luhan sungguh membahana membuat Sehun langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Kris yang sedang menaikkan resleting celananya sehabis buang air kecil dari kamar mandi seketika tercengang mendengar teriakan Luhan dari dalam kamarnya ketika ia melewati kamar Luhan.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berpikir yang 'iya iya' pada Luhan dan Sehun. Kris menganga dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Luhan untuk memastikan pikiran 'iya-iya' nya barusan.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali hyung! Nikmati saja dan diam! Aku juga sedang menikmatinya!" Suara Sehun tak kalah keras dari suara Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikmatinya jika posisi ku seperti eoh?!" Balas Luhan tanpa mengecilkan sedikitpun volume suaranya.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?!" Bentak Sehun.

"Berdiri!" Jawab Luhan cepat.

Kris semakin menjatuhkan rahangnya setelah mendengar perkataan ambigu kedua orang yang sedang berada dikamar tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kris langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Luhan dengan keras.

Brak!

"JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM DI-sini.."

Kris berteriak diawal namun memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya. Ia sudah percaya diri sekali berteriak seperti itu, seolah ia adalah seorang polisi yang sudah menangkap pasangan yang sedang berbuat mesum di dalam sebuah bilik(?). Namun pada kenyataannya yang ia lihat di depannya kini hanya Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa dan Sehun yang sedang berdiri, dan mereka pun masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Mesum? Apa yang kau maksud Kris?" Tanya Luhan yang masih menganga kaget karena Kris tiba-tiba mendobrak pintunya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Hah? K-kau itu anu Luhan kau.. aishh kau Sehun t-tadi itu kau, aku kira kalian kau-" Kris tergagap disana. Ia sungguh malu karena apa yang dilihatnya ternyata tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas hyung" tambah Sehun.

"Aku kira kalian sedang itu.. anu.. ah sudahlah! Lupakan!" Kris segera beranjak darisana dengan perasaan malu luar biasa. Kkkk~ sebenarnya disini siapa yang mesum eoh?

Luhan dan Sehun masih melongo melihat kepergian Kris.

"Kris aneh sekali" cibir Luhan.

Sehun menutup pintu itu dan duduk disamping Luhan kembali.

"Tumben kau tidak memakai kaos tipis dan celana pendek lagi hyung?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Untuk apa? Percuma saja aku memakai pakaian seperti itu jika seseorang yang aku sukai masih belum peka juga" cuek Luhan berusaha menyindir Sehun tetapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Padahal jika kau berpakaian seperti itu kau tambah cantik loh, apalagi jika ponimu itu di kuncir kuda"

Sehun berbicara sangat santai dan tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan yang menjadi merah saat ini.

"Jujur saja aku menyukainya" lanjut Sehun.

Nyuuttt~

Perasaan Luhan menghangat dan perutnya seperti tergelitik setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun. Tapi Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir perasaannya.

"Apa kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu kepada setiap orang Sehun?" Sinis Luhan membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya padanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun bingung mendengar pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya imut sambil meremas gelas berisi cokelat yang masih berada di genggamannya itu.

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan matanya kini tertuju pada gelas hello kitty yang berada di tangan Luhan.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta cokelatmu? Sepertinya enak"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun terlebih dahulu merebut gelasnya dan meminum cokelat hangat itu.

Baru saja Luhan ingin berteriak dan memaki Sehun lagi, namun kata-kata yang siap ia keluarkan menguap begitu saja ketika melihat Sehun menyesap cokelat hangatnya itu di tepi gelas tepat yang ia sesap tadi.

'Indirect Kiss' batin Luhan. Dan Luhan langsung blushing dengan jantung yang berdegup dengan keras.

_'Aaaaa aku bisa gila bila terus berada di dekat Sehun!'_ Batin Luhan lagi, dan ia segera beranjak dari sana keluar kamar dengan terbirit-birit sambil meremas dadanya.

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Sehun pada Luhan tapi sayang Luhan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ketika sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya menganggu tidurnya. Ia meraba-raba kasur sebelahnya dan mengernyit. Kenapa kasurnya kosong? Kemana Chanyeol? Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah sampingnya. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol tidak ada disana.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencari kekasih barunya itu. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut, ia di kejutkan oleh pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Baekhyun seketika meneteskan airmatanya melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang bertautan. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan hanya bisa melihat Hyung kesayangannya sedang bertautan mesra dengan kekasihnya.

"Hiks Chanh"

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Nahlohh O.O  
Kenapa Chanyeol sama Luhan ciuman gitu?  
Ada yang bisa nebak?

**Maaf gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu dan kalo ada yang mau nanya-nanya atau ngasih saran ke Yuta, silahkan di invite pin bb Yuta 5176068A Thanks**

Kkkk~ review dulu ya kalo mau lanjut.


	9. Chapter 9

**_BIG THANKS TO :_**

**Krasivyybaek | cbbaek | ExolArmyvpcy | AlienBaby88 | Taman Coklat | hunniehan | exindira | restikadena |**

and all who read, fave and following my own story ^^

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ketika sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya menganggu tidurnya. Ia meraba-raba kasur sebelahnya dan mengernyit. Kenapa kasurnya kosong? Kemana Chanyeol? Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah sampingnya. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol tidak ada disana.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencari kekasih barunya itu. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut, ia di kejutkan oleh pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Baekhyun seketika meneteskan airmatanya melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang bertautan. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan hanya bisa melihat Hyung kesayangannya sedang bertautan mesra dengan kekasihnya.

"Hiks Chanh"

.

* * *

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+ (Menuju M jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju kasur (?)

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat Yuta ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER &amp; Jae Hee - Three Of The Tears ost. 49 days

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

.

Chanyeol jelas melihat kekasihnya itu, tapi ia terus saja melumat bibir Luhan dan Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menempelkan satu telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya menangis ketika melihatnya, airmatanya dengan cepat membasahi wajah manisnya. Hati Chanyeol hancur ketika melihatnya, tapi ia harus melakukan ini di hadapan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari dorm mereka karena dirinya sudah tidak kuasa lagi melihat pengkhianatan ini. Apa maksud Chanyeol melakukan ini? Ia terus saja bertautan dengan Luhan padahal Chanyeol jelas melirik kearahnya. Apakah Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya? Apakah Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan padanya jika ia juga bisa mencium Luhan seperti saat ia mencium dirinya? Lalu apa maksud Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya dan mencium Baekhyun seperti itu tadi malam? Ternyata benar, cinta Baekhyun masih bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya berbohong.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar Luhan melongo ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari melewati dirinya sambil menangis. Awalnya Sehun terheran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada lelaki yang ia sukai itu, namun ia cukup tau apa penyebabnya setelah menyaksikan Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang berciuman disudut ruangan.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun segera mengejar Baekhyun keluar. Walaupun ia sudah di tolak mentah-mentah oleh hyung manisnya itu, tapi setidaknya ia harus menjadi orang pertama yang ada disampingnya saat lelaki manis itu sedang sedih. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Hyung!"

"Berenti mengikutiku Sehun!"

Kini keduanya sudah berada di samping dorm mereka yang sangat sepi. Baekhyun menangis dengan wajah yang sungguh menggambarkan betapa hancurnya kini perasaannya di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau tau bukan jika Chanyeol hyung tidak menyukaimu? Tapi kenapa kau selalu mengejar-ngejarnya hyung? Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan hatimu untukku?" Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau hiks kau tidak mengerti Sehun ah.." lirih Baekhyun dengan sesunggukkan.

"Berhentilah mengharapkannya hyung, kau hanya akan menambah luka di hatimu.."

Benar, Sehun memang benar. Ternyata Chanyeol memang jahat, ia sama seperti lelaki lainnya. Brengsek. Membuat hatinya terluka. Harusnya ia telah mengetahuinya sejak awal jika Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya saja. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak butuh perhatian Chanyeol dan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol selama ini padanya jika itu hanya sebagai bentuk belas kasian Chanyeol saja terhadapnya.

.

* * *

.

_"Luhan hyung.. aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" Ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya._

_"Ada apa Chan?" Tanya Luhan._

_"Kau menyukai Sehun kan?" Ucapan Chanyeol begitu menohok hati Luhan dengan telak. Apakah Chanyeol mengetahuinya?_

_Dan Chanyeol berbicara lagi karena Luhan masih terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat datar._

_"Maaf bila ini akan menyakitkan untukmu, tapi aku memang harus mengatakannya padamu. Sehun menyukai Baekhyun, dan aku melihat Sehun mencium Baekhyun semalam di samping gedung inkigayo hyu-"_

_"Aku sudah mengetahuinya.." potong Luhan._

_"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut._

_Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia jadi teringat kejadian paling menyakitkan yang ia lihat semalam. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan betapa hancurnya hatimu jika melihat sahabatndan orang yang kau cintai sedang berciuman? Ya walaupun bisa dibilang bukan ciuman karena Sehunlah yang mencium Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak membalasnya, tapi tetap saja kedua belah bibir itu telah remuk seketika._

_Chanyeol merasa kasian pada Luhan. Pasalnya Luhan terlalu pandai menutupi perasaannya pada Sehun dihadapan orang lain. Sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan terhadapnya kemarin. Tapi sepandai-pandainya Luhan menutupinya, Chanyeol masih bisa mengetahui itu semua. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak sebodoh orang-orang yang Luhan bohongi._

_"Dan aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Baekhyun sekarang"_

_Pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol. _

_"Chan? Lalu ka-"_

_"Iya aku sangat terluka ketika melihat Sehun mencium kekasihku hyung. Padahal kami baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejam sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan mu hyung-"_

_Cklek_

_Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya bersama Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang keluar darisana._

_Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apalagi. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi membuat Baekhyun semakin mencintainya dan ia akan menjelaskan masalah ini dengan Baekhyun nanti._

_Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memojokkan tubuh Luhan dan mengunci tubuh hyung cantiknya itu. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya langsung mencium bibir Luhan begitu saja, dimana membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut disana._

_Luhan awalnya sempat terkejut oleh perlakuan tiba-tiba Chanyeol padanya dan seenak jidat menciumnya. Namun setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri disana, ia mulai menyadarinya dan mengikuti alur permainan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti akan menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan dan pasti ia memiliki alasannya._

_'Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku harus melakukan ini. Semoga kau mengerti' batin Chanyeol._

_Luhan tau pasti tidak beberapa lama kemudian Baekhyun beranjak darisana. Dan benar saja, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun berlari sambil menangis keluar dari dorm mereka._

_Luhan segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Belum sempat ia memaki Chanyeol, ia terlebih dahulu melihat Sehun yang sudah berada disana keluar dari kamarnya dan pasti lelaki albino itu melihatnya sedang bertautan dengan Chanyeol. Ini bagaikan kiamat bagi Luhan!_

_"Kau bodoh Chanyeol! Harusnya kau tidak melakukan ini pada Baekhyun. Kau semakin terlihat seperti lelaki brengsek sekarang, dan aku? Aku sekarang pasti akan menjadi seorang sahabat pengkhianat dimatanya. Pilihanmu untuk melakukan ini salah besar, kau akan menyesal Park Chanyeol. Kau menyakiti hati Baekhyun" setelah berkata seperti itu Luhan menyusul Sehun dan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam merenungi kata-kata Luhan tadi._

.

* * *

.

Kini Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di taman samping dorm mereka. Sehun sudah berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk berhenti menangis dan membuat lelaki manis itu lebih tenang sekarang. Mereka terdiam cukup lama duduk dikursi taman tersebut.

Tidak sadarkah keduanya bila ada seorang lelaki cantik sedang memperhatikan mereka daritadi? Ya, Luhan menyaksikan semuanya dari tadi. Ia meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras, tetapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan wajah datar. Bagaimana bisa Luhan menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini? Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tetapi ia malah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yang ia lakukan kini hanya berdiam diri dengan tubuh yang kaku dan menangis dalam diam. Cinta nya yang begitu besarlah pada Sehun yang membuatnya menjadi lemah seperti ini.

Deg!

Tanpa sengaja mata Sehun menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang berdiri seorang diri jauh di hadapannya sambil menunduk. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan hyung disana? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menangis? Sehun yang penasaranpun berniat untuk menghampiri Luhan yang masih menunduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya itu.

"Hyung, tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku akan kesana sebentar" ucap Sehun yang langsung di angguki oleh Baekhyun yang masih duduk terdiam di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa saat ini kaki Sehun membawa tubuhnya terus menuju ke arah Luhan. Dan ia sampai rela meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang ia sukai itu disana sendirian. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Seolah-olah batinnya mengatakan jika ia harus menghampiri lelaki cantik itu disana.

Jantungnya berdebar saat ia sudah hampir dekat pada Luhan, namun nampaknya Luhan masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali Luhan! Jelas Sehun tidak akan menyadarinya hiks! Percuma saja kau menangis seperti ini hiks" Luhan berbicara sendiri sambil terus menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir tanpa henti itu.

"Aku menyalahkan hati ini karena telah memilihmu Sehun hiks a-aku menyesal telah mencintaimu hiks" lanjutnya lagi.

Sedangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan semua perkataan Luhan tentang dirinya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya karena terkejut. Apakah Luhan hyung menyukainya?

Grep!

Sedetik kemudian Sehun langsung merangkul tubuh kurus Luhan dengan erat, membuat lelaki cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba ini.

Luhan menjatuhkan dagunya karena amat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ya, yang memeluknya ini adalah Sehun. Kenapa Sehun berada disini dan memeluknya? Dan apakah Sehun mendengar semua ucapan sialannya barusan?

"Sedang apa kau menangis disini hyung?" Sehun mengatakan itu dengan suara datarnya. Semakin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan seolah-olah jika ia longgarkan pelukannya maka Luhan akan terbang bebas pergi menjauhinya.

"Apakah kau melihatku dengan Baekhyun hyung?" Lanjut Sehun karena Luhan masih betah mengatupkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Apa kau menyukaiku hyung?"

Deg!

Luhan tercengang. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun? Sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Dan ini adalah final untuk Luhan. Ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk masa-masa indah yang telah mereka lalui, ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sehun. Ia mengkhianati status 'kakak adik' nya dengan Sehun. Ia mencintai Sehun. Dan Sehun sudah menangkap basah dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku juga menyukaimu hyu-"

"Tidak Sehun. Kau tidak menyukaiku, maafkan aku bila aku menyukaimu. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggu mu lagi. Aku akan berusaha membuang perasaanku ini jauh-jauh. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku, maafkan kesalahan besarku ini.."

Kalimat panjang Luhan barusan entah kenapa membuat hati Sehun sedikit sakit. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali tidak menyadari jika Luhan menyukainya? Sesak yang muncul didadanya ini berbeda ketika ia melihat Baekhyun menangis. Jika Luhan yang menangis kenapa sakitnya seperti ini? Sedangkan jika Baekhyun yang menangis, yang timbul hanyalah perasaannya yang ingin melindungi lelaki manis itu karena terus di sakiti oleh Chanyeol. Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang ia sukai?

Sudah jelas jika yang Sehun sukai itu adalah Baekhyun.

Dan sudah jelas juga jika yang di cintai oleh nya itu adalah..

Luhan.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun karena Sehun hanya terdiam setelah ia berbicara panjang tadi. Benar, Sehun tidak menyukai-

"Benar aku tidak menyukaimu.."

Ya, Sehun tidak menyukainya.

Luhan ingin menghempaskan tangan nya dari genggaman Sehun, tetapi lelaki albino ini masih enggan untuk melepaskannya dan malah mendorong Luhan kebelakang hingga tubuh kurusnya bertubrukkan dengan dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

"Cukup Sehun, aku lelah dan-"

"Aku tidak menyukai mu Luhan.." potong Sehun.

"Iya sudah cukup Sehun, aku sudah tau itu. Tolong jangan katakan lagi. Lepaska-"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu.."

Cuph

Sehun langsung mengecup bibir Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Bibir Luhan serasa kaku saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun untuk yang pertama kali. Luhan meneteskan airmatanya lagi dan terisak.

Ia masih tidak percaya kenapa Sehun melakukan ini padanya. Ia merasa jika ia telah memaksa Sehun untuk menyukainya.

"Jika kau berpikiran bahwa aku mengatakan itu padamu karena rasa kasian, berarti kau salah besar. Dan aku memang baru menyadarinya setelah rasa aneh yang selalu muncul saat aku sedang bersama denganmu itu berbeda Lu. Aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu" setelah melepaskan beberapa saat ciumannya untuk mengatakan itu, Sehun kembali menyerang bibir tipis Luhan.

"Dan aku ingin menghapus bekas bibir Chanyeol hyung dibibirmu dengan bibirku Lu"

Sehun sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan Hyung. Itu berarti ia sudah benar-benar menganggap Luhan bukan hyungnya lagi, tetapi lebih dari itu. Ya, sepasang kekasih mungkin?

Bibir itu kembali bertemu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sehun menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Luhan dan menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Luhan untuk berperang lidah. Sedangkan Luhan kini memasrahkan semuanya pada Sehun dengan berjuta rasa aneh yang menggelitik diperutnya.

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dicium oleh orang kau sukai selama ini dan orang itu membalas cintamu. Menimbulkan rasa bahagia dan ciuman ini terasa amat manis.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun dimana?" Tanya Tao yang sedang main kuncir-kunciran rambut(?) dengan Lay.

Suho menoleh pada Tao dan menengokkan kepalanya memperhatikan seluruh penjuru ruangan mencari sosok yang Tao tanyakan barusan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, mungkin ia sedang membeli ice cream di supermarket seperti biasa" jawab Suho sambil memberikan karet jepang(?) pada Tao yang sedang sibuk menguncir rambut Lay itu.

Lay merona ketika Suho menatapnya yang sedang di kuncir oleh Tao dengan intens. Kenapa Suho tampan sekali eoh? Wajahnya seperti bayi dan malaikat menjadi satu membentuk wajahnya. Perfect! Dan apa ini? Suho mengusak rambut? Aaaaaa~ Lay mau pingsan sekarang.

"Kau lucu sekali bila di kuncir seperti ini. Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang memakai poni, lebih imut" ucap Suho sambil terkikik.

Blush blush blush! Lay blushing seblushing-blushingnya(?)

_'Tembak aku Suho hyung, tembak aku! Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu! Aaaaaaa~' _Lay berteriak gila dalam batinnya.

"Tao, bisa ikut aku?" Tiba-tiba Kris datang membuat ketiga orang disana menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ge?" Tanya Tao yang sudah menyelesaikan kuncirannya pada rambut Lay.

Kris tidak menjawab dan malah menarik tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya. Dengan terpaksa Tao menghentikan aktivitasnya menguncir rambut Lay dan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Suho dan Lay berduaan.

"T-tao.. aku ikut"

Itu adalah suara Lay, dan sedetik kemudian langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena mendapatkan tatapan setan dari Kris. Membuat Lay langsung menciut.

"A-ah tidak jadi.." dan Lay kembali duduk manis seperti semula.

Suho yang melihat ekspresi aneh Lay seketika tertawa. Karena dimatanya Lay sangat menggemaskan. Dan ia langsung mendekati Lay dengan menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Disini saja.. kebetulan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, manis"

Jleb!

O/O seperti inilah ekspresi Lay saat mendengar Suho memanggilnya manis. Ia semakin tidak kuasaaaaaaa menahan gejolak asmara yang menerjang langsung kedalam lubuk hatinya. Oke abaikan.

.

* * *

.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa namanya di panggil oleh seseorang. Lelaki manis itu tengah termenung sendirian di sebuah supermarket langganannya sambil memakan ice cream strawberry favoritenya.

Inilah kebiasaan Baekhyun saat ia sedang merasa senang, kesal, marah ataupun sedih pasti ia akan mendatangi supermarket ini hanya sekedar untuk menghibur dirinya sambil memakan ice cream.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan masalahnya tadi pagi dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah lelah mengejar cinta sahabatnya itu, ia harus mengakhiri hubungan ini. Ya, ia harus melakukannya. Kebetulan Chanyeol kini sedang berjalan kearahnya, sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol dan fokus pada ice creamnya.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku masih harus memperdulikanmu setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Cukup, kita harus membicarakan ini Baek.." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk keluar dari supermarket itu. Ia tidak perduli dengan ocehan dan rontaan Baekhyun. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah hubungan mereka saat ini juga.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang dorm mereka. Bukannya membuka gerbang tersebut dan masuk, Chanyeol malah memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Dan menyudutkan tubuh Baekhyun di dinding antara gerbang itu agar Baekhyun tidak melarikan diri.

"Dengarkan aku Baek-"

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita Chan.." Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu dengan lesu. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main ketika kata-kata menyeramkan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia masih menganga dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku sangat sadar setelah melihatmu mencium Luhan hyung dihadapanku. Kau mempermainkan aku. Kau tidak mencintaiku Chanyeol, jadi apa gunanya bila hubungan ini terus berlanjut? Mari kita akhiri saja Chan. Aku kecewa padamu"

"Seharusnya aku yang kecewa padamu Baek, kau kira aku tidak lihat kau berciuman dengan Sehun pada saat aku baru saja menyatakan cinta padamu? Kau yang lebih dulu melukai ku Baek"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan airmatanya.

"Yasudah kita sama-sama kecewa dan sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini karena pada awalnya kau memang tidak mencinta-"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menyatakan cinta dan menciummu kemarin bila aku tidak mencintaimu Baek?!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Skakmat!

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia sudah kehilangan kata-katanya saat ini. Ia tidak lagi bisa membalas perkataan Chanyeol yang telak itu.

_'Ada banyak hal yang membuatku mengucapkan maaf padamu Chanyeol, dan ada banyak hal juga yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan padamu'_

"Maafkan aku Baek.. jika aku telah melukaimu.." lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kini meneteskan airmatanya begitu saja, ia tidak kuasa menahan sakit hatinya bila harus terus menahan airmatanya.

_'Saat ini aku hanya bisa memberikan air mataku padamu. Sejujurnya aku sangat sedih, bahkan akupun tak tahu alasan yang membuatku mengatakan kita harus berpisah, aku sangat sedih Chanyeol'_

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.."

Dan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Merengkuh dengan erat tubuh kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta.

_'Kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku. Karena akulah yang seharusnya lebih mencintaimu'_

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mencintaiku Chan" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya.

"Meskipun kau ada di sampingku, aku yakin ini bukanlah cinta.. Dan sepertinya aku tak pantas untukmu.." lanjutnya.

Dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol mendorong dada Chanyeol perlahan agar menjauh darinya.

"Maafkan aku yang baru mengetahuinya.."

Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Memaksa agar Baekhyun menatap matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya Baek?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan ibu jarinya dipipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus jejak airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin airmata ini keluar lagi dan membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa Chanyeol. Aku yang harusnya melupakan perasaan ku padamu, yang semua nya memang akan berakhir dengan kita yang menjadi seorang sahabat" Baekhyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum dengan manis di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatku marah Baek"

Cuph!

Baekhyun meronta ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Namun tangan Chanyeol menahan wajahnya dengan kuat dan ia mau tidak mau harus menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang penuh emosi itu.

Ckph ckph ckph

Chanyeol mengecap bibir manis Baekhyun dengan kasar. Ia tidak mau perkataan yang membuat hancur perasaannya itu kembali keluar dari bibir manis ini. Bagaimana hidupnya nanti bila ia mengakhiri hubungan ini? Lelaki manisnya ini akan menjadi cinta Chanyeol. Sahabatnya yang ia cintai.

Ia telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat terbaiknya.

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang sahabatnya yang juga mencintainya.

Harusnya Baekhyun bersyukur bila Chanyeol sudah membalas cintanya. Tapi kenapa ia malah ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini? Baekhyun sungguh merutuki kebodohannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun untuk menghapus saliva mereka dengan ibu jarinya.

Cup

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun singkat. Dan tersenyum pada lelaki manis itu.

"Jangan katakan lagi. Jangan pernah kau mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dan satu lagi.." setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Bibir ini hanya untukku. Tidak akan aku biarkan bibir ini disentuh oleh orang lain lagi. Hanya aku yang berhak memiliki bibir ini.."

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun setelah berbicara didepan bibir tipis itu. Dan Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol dibibirnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman yang sungguh membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Lembut dan penuh cinta.

Cukup lama mereka bertautan terbawa oleh suasana tanpa menyadari ada sebuah kamera yang terus menyorot kearah mereka.

_'Mati kau Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun'_ sosok yang memegang kamera itu menyeringai dan terus merekam adegan ChanBaek tersebut.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

AAAKKKKKKK! (?)  
Baru aja baikan, udah ada masalah lagi aja :v

ChanBaek ketauan PAPARAZZI!  
Gimana kisah selanjutnya ya?  
Apa ChanBaek bakalan putus lagi?

Dan HunHan udah resmi tuh #ciyee ciyee :v

Maaf kalo kurang panjang,

Reviewnya di tunggu :*


	10. Chapter 10

Cup

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun singkat. Dan tersenyum pada lelaki manis itu.

"Jangan katakan lagi. Jangan pernah kau mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dan satu lagi.." setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Bibir ini hanya untukku. Tidak akan aku biarkan bibir ini disentuh oleh orang lain lagi. Hanya aku yang berhak memiliki bibir ini.."

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun setelah berbicara didepan bibir tipis itu. Dan Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol dibibirnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman yang sungguh membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Lembut dan penuh cinta.

Cukup lama mereka bertautan terbawa oleh suasana tanpa menyadari ada sebuah kamera yang terus menyorot kearah mereka.

_'Mati kau Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun' _sosok yang memegang kamera itu menyeringai dan terus merekam adegan ChanBaek tersebut.

.

* * *

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**I'm Fallin' Love With My Bestfriend (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun and EXO members

Rated : T+ (Menuju M jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju kasur (?)

Summary : "Harusnya aku tak merasakannya, ini salah. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." . "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi tidak disini Baek" . "kau berubah!" . "diam atau aku akan menciummu di depan fans kita?" WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/KISS-SCENE/Daily Life of EXO. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat Yuta ^^)/

Backsound : EXO K - MY ANSWER &amp; Jae Hee - Three Of The Tears ost. 49 days

**~~Happy Reading~~**

.

* * *

_"Ini akan menjadi berita terhangat saat ini jika publik telah mengetahui bahwa Member dari grup ternama EXO merupakan sepasang Gay hahaha"_

_"Kerjamu cukup bagus. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan banyak uang untuk ini"_

_"Segera hubungi management mereka dan ancam mereka dengan rekaman ini"_

_"Baiklah sajangnim"_

.

* * *

.

"Hari sudah semakin gelap ge, kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke tempat ini?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mereka kini sudah berada di sebuah cafe sepi di sekitar dorm mereka.

"Aku.. aku.. aku.." Kris tergagap dan membuat Tao menampilkan ekspresi -_- ketika melihatnya.

"Bicara yang jelas dong ge -_-" protes Tao.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian aku yang menciummu dan membuatmu menangis pada saat Chanyeol mendorongku. Kau tidak marah kan?" Kali ini Kris berbicara dengan lancar dengan bahasa mandarinnya.

"Tentu saja aku marah ge, kau bukan siapa-siapaku tetapi kau malah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku sungguh menyesali itu" polos Tao.

"Lagi pula ciuman itu tidak elit sama sekali. Aku benci padamu ge!" Tao menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yasudah jika aku bukan siapa-siapamu, ayo kita buat status kita menjadi siapa-siapa. Dan ayo kita ulangi ciuman kita agar menjadi elit" Kris luar biasa santai dengan ucapannya barusan, tidak sadar membuat lelaki bermata panda yang berada dihadapannya ini menjadi merona dengan hebat.

"Kau gila ge!"

"Aku serius Tao. Kau single dan aku single. Apa salahnya jika kita menjalani sebuah hubungan?"

"Begitu mudahnya kau mengatakan itu ge, semakin membuatku yakin jika kau hanya mempermainkanku" Tao segera beranjak dari sana. Kris terkejut dengan reaksi Tao yang sangat sensitif itu. Ia lalu menyusul Tao yang sudah keluar dari cafe tersebut.

"Tunggu Tao.."

Tao terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kris.

"Tunggu.."

Kris tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Tao, membuat Tao terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apalagi eoh?"

"Jadilah kekasihku Tao, aku mencintaimu"

Pernyataan cinta Kris sungguh mengejutkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya Tao selama ini melihat sosok cool Kris dengan sifat tidak pedulinya. Tapi ini apa? Kris kini malah meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Meteor jatuh macam apa ini(?)

"Lalu kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Datar Tao.

"Ya kau harus menerima cintaku dan menjadi kekasihku. Katakan jika kau bersedia" tegas Kris.

"Yasudah kalau begitu.." Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya berjalan melewati Kris.

Sedangkan Kris kini hanya menampilkan wajah melongonya atas jawaban Tao. Jadi? Lelaki manis ini menerima cintanya? Wow! Fantastic!

Kris lalu menyusul Tao sambil melompat-lompat girang di belakang Tao. Ia memang sudah tau jika Tao juga mempunyai perasaan untuknya, dan ia tidak sia-sia telah menyatakan cintanya pada lelaki bermata panda itu.

Simple dan sangat cool sekali pasangan kekasih ini kkkk~

.

* * *

.

"Jangan memanggilku manis hyung. Kau membuatku salah sangka" ucap Lay malu-malu terhadap Suho.

"Aku berkata jujur, dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Apa aku salah?" Suho bersuara lembut pada Lay.

"Sebenarnya aku yang salah. Aku salah jika aku semakin menyukaimu hyung" Lay menunduk dengan poninya yang dikuncir ke atas itu. Membuat Suho kembali terkikik oleh tingkah lucu Lay.

"Ah jinjja? Kau menyukaiku?" Suho malah menggoda lelaki berdimple ini.

"Siapa yang tidak suka kepadamu Hyung? Semua orang pasti menyukaimu hufftt" Lay menghela nafasnya pasrah menanggapi pertanyaan Suho.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Aku juga menyukaimu kok" Suho mengusak rambut Lay dengan lembut lagi.

"Mana mungkin pula kau membenciku hyung? Aku ini kan manis seperti katamu. Ya ya ya, aku tau itu" Lay menampilkan wajah bosannya dan beranjak dari sana.

"Kkkk~ kau percaya diri sekali eoh?" Suho pun beranjak dari sana mengikuti Lay. Ternyata lelaki berdimple itu memutuskan untuk ke kolam renang dan menenggelamkan kakinya di sana. Suho terus mengikuti Lay dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya hyung, lagipula untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Tidak biasanya hhuuufftt" Lay menghela nafasnya lagi sambil melepaskan kuncirannya dan membuat semua poninya kembali menutupi dahinya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat manis di mata Suho.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku Yixing?" Tanya Suho sambil terus menatap Lay dengan intens.

"Hah?" Lay menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung atas pertanyaan Suho barusan.

"Jelas kau sedang menggodaku untuk segera menyatakan cinta padamu kan?" Lanjut Suho.

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Aku tidak mengerti. Lagipula yang aku lakukan kan hanya diam daritadi ._. "

"Jadilah kekasihku Lay, temani aku disaat aku butuh. Sepertinya aku membutuhkanmu disisiku. Aku menyukaimu Lay. Terimalah cintaku, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

O_O

Lay tercengang.

Apakah Suho baru saja menembaknya? Apa ini keajaiban? Apa ini hanya halusinasinya saja?

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih air yang ada dihadapannya untuk mencuci wajahnya. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi O.O

Suho mengernyit heran melihat tingkah aneh Lay. Ia lalu menarik tangan Lay untuk menghentikan aktivitas Lay yang malah mencuci mukanya itu -,-

"Jawab pertanyaanku Lay, kenapa kau malah mencuci muka? -,-"

O.O

Lagi-lagi Lay membulatkan matanya seperti Kyungsoo. Kenapa ia semakin terlihat seperti Kyungsoo ya? Mungkin Kyungsoo yang semakin terlihat seperti dirinya? Atau Suho? Atau Kai? Atau +¥*%*%7%;¥+'(#)¥(?)

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku Lay" suara Suho menghentikan khayalan Lay.

Lay yang sudah tersadar kini mulai membuka suaranya pada Suho.

"Ne.. aku mau hyung" Lay menanggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan pipinya kini sudah di hiasi oleh rona kemerahan akibat menahan malu.

"Gomawo Lay ah" Suho langsung memeluk tubuh Lay dengan erat.

"Ne Suho hyung" dan Lay membalas pelukan Suho.

Wow! Walaupun aneh tetapi mereka manis juga ya? Kkkkk~

.

* * *

.

"Hah? Suho? Lay? Berpelukan?" Xiumin menggerutu sendiri setelah melihat drama korea secara live(?) barusan.

"Apa mereka berpacaran ya?" Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya pada pipi bakpaunya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Bruk

"Hai hyung?"

Tiba-tiba wajah kotak Chen muncul di hadapannya. Dan kini lelaki bersuara cempreng itu sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Iya?" Balas Xiumin.

"Sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Chen yang kini tengah kepo dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu. Tanpa sadar Chen kini sudah menindih tubuh hyungnya itu ketika ia sedang mengintip melalui jendela yang berada di belakang Xiumin itu.

"Aishh kau berat Jongdae. Cepat menyingkir- aw!"

Dan kalian tau apa yang menyebabkan Xiumin meringis seperti itu?

Jawabannya adalah karena Chen kini malah terjatuh semakin menimpa tubuhnya dan menyebabkan wajah keduanya berdekatan. Mungkin jaraknya hanya sekitar 1 cm, sangat dekat bukan?

Chen melihat wajah imut hyungnya dari dekat yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Membuat jantung Chen tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

_'Imut sekali astagaaa' _batinnya.

Sedangkan Xiumin malah mengernyit masih dengan memejamkan matanya, kenapa Chen belum beranjak juga dari atasnya? Dan saat Xiumin membuka matanya, ia langsung terbelalak ketika Chen malah mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirnya. Ugh! Apa Chen akan menciumnya? Aw Xiumin sungguh belum siap!

Cklek

"Hyung kami datang"

Suara Kai dan Kyungsoo menghancurkan moment ChenMin yang sedang berlangsung itu. Membuat Chen segera beranjak dari atas tubuh hyungnya itu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ketika melihat adegan ber rating M(?) yang barusan dilakukan oleh Chen dan Xiumin.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hyung? Berciuman?" Tanya Kai begitu frontal.

"Aahh tidak tidak tadi Jongdae hanya terpele-"

"Ya, kami hampir saja berciuman sebelum kalian tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan semuanya kau tau?" Chen memotong kalimat Xiumin dan Xiumin langsung memukul lengan Chen.

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara eoh.. tidak Kai, Kyungsoo, itu tidak benar" Xiumin masih mencoba untuk mengelak.

Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah Xiumin yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Mereka sudah mengetahui jika keduanya itu saling suka, dan sepertinya Chen sudah berani menunjukkan nya pada mereka.

"Aishh kau berbicara apa sayang? Kau jahat sekali tidak mau mengakui kekasihmu ini. Kau harus dihukum" dan Chen membawa paksa Xiumin untuk memasuki kamar mereka.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Dan Kyungsoo lah yang paling sumringah daripada Kai.

"Sudah Kyung, jangan tertawa seperti itu. Kau itu terlalu manis, nanti jika aku terkena diabetes bagaimana?" Kai berdecih ketika melihat wajah imut Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Kau selalu saja berlebihan Kai" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo cepat kekamar, aku tidak sabar untuk menciummu Kyung" dan Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Kyungsoo ya kkkk~

.

* * *

.

"Apa? Berita macam apa itu? Kau pikir kau bisa mengancamku dengan berita murahanmu itu?" Lee Sooman menaikkan sedikit nadanya ketika berbicara dengan orang asing melalui telepon.

_'ini pilihanmu. Terserah jika kau ingin mengabaikanku. Tidak ada ruginya untukku, toh kau yang akan menyesal nantinya bila berita ini tersebar. Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu Lee'_

Lee Sooman nampak terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan orang asing ini. Apa benar bila anak asuhannya itu adalah Gay? Oke, ia tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi anak asuhannya. Tetapi kenapa mereka bisa sampai tertangkap oleh paparazzi?

"Baiklah, tahan berita itu sampai aku menghubungimu kembali. Aku akan memikirkannya dulu" ucap Lee Sooman kemudian.

_'Baiklah, aku menunggu kabar baik darimu Tuan Lee'_

Setelah sambungan telepon mereka terputus, Lee Sooman langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya frustasi. Ia memikirkan bagaimana scandal ini tidak sampai tersebar oleh khalayak luas.

Beberapa menit ia berpikir, akhirnya ia menemukan ide untuk mengalihkan scandal mereka. Ya, ia harus melakukan ini demi keberlangsungan perusahaannya.

.

* * *

.

"Aw!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tergelincir dan jatuh saat EXO sedang melakukan latihan koreografi EXODUS di ruang dance mereka.

"Kaki ku sakit sekali Chanh"

Baekhyun terus meringis sambil memegangi telapak kaki kanannya. Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sesampainya dikamar mereka, Chanyeol segera mendudukkan Baekhyun di tepi kasur dan mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati kaki Baekhyun yang nampak memar dan bengkak itu.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun dan menaruh kaki Baekhyun di pahanya agar memudahkannya untuk mengobati kaki Baekhyun. Ia mengolesi dengan perlahan bagian yang memar dengan salep khusus memar yang memang banyak tersedia di dorm mereka, karena ini memang sering terjadi.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai bisa terjatuh seperti ini eoh?" Chanyeol memarahi kecerobohan kekasihnya itu.

"Pelan-pelan Chan, ini sakit hiks" Baekhyun sudah menangis saat ini karena rasa nyeri yang menyerang kakinya itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Baekhyun" Chanyeol berkeras kepala agar Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tau, perasaan ku tiba-tiba tidak enak dan aku tergelincir begitu saja. Maafkan aku hiks" Baekhyun semakin menangis sambil meremas kaos yang di pakainya. Setelahnya Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan mengobati Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja ok? Istirahatlah, aku akan mengatakan pada member lain jika kau tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan kita"

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di kasur mereka dan sebelumnya menyempatkan untuk mengecup singkat dahi kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu" cicit Baekhyun.

Cklek

Dan pintu kamar mereka pun tertutup sempurna. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih membuka matanya karena pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau. Entah kenapa Baekhyun seperti ketakutan saat ini, semacam ada firasat buruk yang akan terjadi padanya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kembali menuju tempat latihan dance mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

'Sajangnim?'

Ia segera mengangkat panggilan dari CEO SM Entertainment tersebut.

_'Chanyeol.. Bisakah kau mengajak Baekhyun dan menemuiku di gedung SM siang ini? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan pada kalian'_ ucap CEO SM ent yang bernama Lee Sooman itu.

"Baiklah sajangnim, kami akan kesana" Chanyeol menuruti perintah jabatan tertinggi di management mereka itu. Dan Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang dance tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku Ahjussi?" Gadis berwajah anak kecil itu sedang menggerutu pada lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Karena kau adalah idola dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, Taeyeon ah. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan" balas Lee Sooman pada leader SNSD tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau di bash oleh fans ku dan fans mereka ahjussi!" Taeyeon masih merengek pada Sooman.

"Ini tidak akan bertahan lama, ayolah bantu Ahjussi. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang aku harapkan. Jangan banyak membantah lagi, dan mereka akan datang sebentar lagi"

Cklek

Dan benar saja, pintu ruangannya terbuka saat itu juga menampilkan sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang memapah tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang membantunya berjalan karena kaki Baekhyun yang masih sakit itu.

Sooman langsung menghampiri keduanya dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di sofa tempatnya tadi dan Taeyeon duduk.

"Ada apa dengan kaki Baekhyun?" Tanya Sooman pada Chanyeol.

"Dia tergelincir saat latihan dance sajangnim" jelas Chanyeol dan kini mereka sudah duduk di sofa tersebut. Chanyeol duduk bersampingan dengan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang berada di hadapannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Lee Sooman mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membahas tujuan awalnya membawa mereka kesini.

"Langsung saja pada tujuan awalku menyuruh kalian untuk datang kesini. Pertama, aku ingin bertanya padamu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Apakah benar bahwa saat ini kalian sedang berpacaran?"

Bagaikan di sambar petir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sungguh sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sooman pada mereka barusan. Darimana CEO ini tau tentang hubungan mereka? Padahal mereka menjalin hubungan ini belum lebih dari 3 hari. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

Chanyeol melirik pada kekasihnya disampingnya. Baekhyun terdiam menunduk sambil meremas tangannya. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah ketakutan Baekhyun saat ini. Lalu ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ne.. kami adalah sepasang kekasih sajangnim" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantap pertanyaan Sooman, tidak memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun yang ditujukan kepadanya saat ini.

"Dan kalian tau jika kalian sudah tertangkap oleh camera paparazzi?" Tanya Sooman lagi.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang membulatkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana bisa? Ahh ia lupa! Kemarin ia sudah mencium Baekhyun di luar dorm mereka. Sungguh ia merutuki kebodohannya itu. Tentu saja terdapat banyak paparazzi yang selalu mengawasi mereka di sekitar dorm mereka. Ugh! enapa ia tidak mengingatnya?

"Kalian tau apa akibatnya jika paparazzi itu menyebarkan berita kalian? Ya, fans kalian akan kecewa dan saham ku pasti akan anjlok. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Tapi Baekhyun, kau yang harus mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua. Kau harus mengikuti perintahku untuk membuat skandal baru. Ini kulakukan demi kebaikan kita semua, karena aku sangat menyayangi kalian"

Perasaan Baekhyun semakin tidak enak, ternyata inilah jawaban atas kegelisahan Baekhyun belakangan ini. Dan ia kini mencurigai ia akan berurusan dengan idolanya yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kalian pasti sudah tau bukan untuk apa aku mengajak Taeyeon kesini juga? Aku akan membuat berita baru bila Baekhyun sedang terlibat hubungan dengan Taeyeon. Aku rasa ini akan mengalihkan presepsi fans kalian jika kalian berdua adalah gay. Dan pasti akan banyak fans kalian yang mendukung hubungan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon daripada hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Kita akan menjalankan rencana ini jam 2 pagi nanti. Persiapkan diri kalian" jelas panjang lebar Sooman pada ketika anak asuhnya ini.

"Apa yang bisa aku perbuat lagi selain menuruti perintah Ahjussi?" Taeyeon mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli dan beranjak darisana.

Sedangkan kini Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sambil menangis di dada kekasihnya itu. Ia harus siap menerima konsekuesinya. Baekhyun terima ini dengan ikhlas, tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apakah Chanyeol masih akan tetap bertahan menjadi kekasihnya setelah berita ini tersebar?

.

* * *

.

**_"Apa ini?"_**

**_"Ahh aku sungguh tidak percaya!"_**

**_"Ya! Ini pasti hanya settingan, mana mungkin Baekhyun memacari perempuan yang lebih tua darinya? Aku tidak habis pikir"_**

**_"Jelas sekali ini hanya di rekayasa! Mana mungkin orang berpacaran jam 2 pagi didalam sebuah mobil lalu capnya dibuka? Ditambah Taeyeon yang menyetir mobilnya, bukannya Baekhyun oppa"_**

**_"Huwaaaa bagaimana dengan nasib Chanyeol oppa?"_**

**_"Think smart guys, jangan percaya begitu saja dengan berita picisan ini. Pasti ada alasan dibalik ini semua. Kita hanya harus menunggu konfirmasi dari pihak entertainment mereka"_**

**_"Kau benar sekali. Kita sebagai CBHS (ChanBaek Hard Shipper) tidak boleh terpengaruh dan harus mendukung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun oppa"_**

**_"Ne, hidup ChanBaek!"_**

**_"Hidup ChanBaek!"_**

.

* * *

.

_'Ck! Kau memilih untuk mengabaikanku? Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku bila berita ini tersebar luas'_

"Ya, sebarkanlah berita tersebut. Aku lebih baik mengabaikanmu daripada harus di peras oleh orang sepertimu"

_'Pilihan bagus'_

Pip

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol merenung dikamarnya seorang diri sambil melihat foto Baekhyun bersama Taeyeon. Walaupun ia tau ini hanyalah settingan, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa cemburu bila kekasihnya di rumorkan memiliki hubungan khusus oleh orang lain. Hatinya sedikit sakit terlebih lagi Baekhyun dipaksa harus berakting mengkonfirmasi hubungan nya dengan Taeyeon. Sungguh hati Chanyeol serasa hancur saat ini.

Ia juga dipaksa untuk berjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun, agar rumor mereka berdua perlahan menghilang. Ia terima semuanya dengan ikhlas, setidaknya ia masih bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun di dorm atau saat mereka sedang di mobil? Walaupun bila di atas panggung mereka harus menjaga jarak.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan skandal BaekYeon berlangsung. Chanyeol sungguh tidak tahan dengan berita panas tersebut, karena semakin hari Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa seniornya yang bernama Taeyeon itu tidak mau lepas dari Baekhyun. Ia curiga bila Taeyeon kini mulai menyukai Baekhyunnya. Ya, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, lagipula masih banyak fansnya yang mendukungnya. Terlebih lagi fans couple mereka, ChanBaek Hard Shipper pasti sedih seperti dirinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ternyata kekasihnya itu sedang duduk manis dengan jus strawberry nya di depan tv. ia langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya itu dan merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol lalu memfokuskan matanya kembali ke tv tersebut.

"Aku cemburu.. apa kau tidak menyadari jika Taeyeon nunna itu menyukaimu?" Chanyeol merebut jus strawberry Baekhyun dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menghabiskan jus ku eoh?!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Baek"

"Aishh baiklah! Lalu kenapa jika ia menyukai ku? Yang terpenting kan aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya menghormatinya sebagai sunbae ku saja!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat mempercayaimu Baek, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat melihatmu bersama Taeyeon nunna terus. Akhiri saja skandal kalian, dan mari kita konfimasi hubungan kita" balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau ingin kita di keluarkan dari EXO?!" Baekhyun sepertinya sedang marah pada Chanyeol saat ini.

"Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau memang belum setuju. Tapi aku minta satu hal padamu, jangan lagi kau menjauhiku saat kita sedang di atas panggung. Jadilah diri kita apa adanya, dan aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan fans kita Baek" Chanyeol menatap ke mata Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan menjauhimu lagi di depan fans kita"

Dan Baekhyun meraih tengkuk kekasihnya itu lalu mengecup singkat bibir tebal Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

Kini semua member EXO sedang menghadiri acara Return Of Superman yang akan dibintangi oleh Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Dua bocah kembar menggemaskan Lee Seojun dan Lee Seoon itu nampak sedang asik bermain dan itu menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang pasalnya memang menyukai anak kecil itu. Kemudian ia menghampiri si kembar dan menggendong Seojun, karena Seoon kini sedang di gendong oleh crew film mereka.

"Kau sedang bermain apa hm? Boleh hyung ikut bermain?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Seojun yang memegang mainan mobil-mobilannya itu.

"Tentu ahjussi, ini Seojun pinjamkan ke Ahjusii" Ucap bocah kecil itu sambil menyerahkan mobil-mobilannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ahahah kau di panggil Ahjussi Chan? hahahah lucu sekali" Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang sambil tertawa dengan keras mengejek Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk di sampingnya dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Nunna mau ikut bermain juga?" Tanya Seojun polos.

"Pppfffttt! Kau malah di panggil nunna Baek hahahahhahahah" kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa dengan keras dan Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencubit Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak lucu Chan :3" elak Baekhyun.

"Tapi menurutku itu lucu sekali Baek hahaha! Siapa suruh kau punya wajah manis seperti nunna nunna?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Aahhh ~ berhenti menertawakan aku Chan.. itu tidak lucu huwaaa" Baekyun membiarkan Chanyeol terus tertawa disana, sedangkan dia kini mengambil alih Seojun dan memangku bocah imut itu.

"Terus saja tertawa sampai kau tua Chan!" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Yak yak yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seojun eoh?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun ingin mencium Seojun.

"Menciumnya. Apa aku salah? ._. " Baekhyun menampilkan wajah polosnya, persis seperti polosnya Seojun. Bahkan di mata Chanyeol, lebih polos Baekhyun daripada Seojun dan itu membuatnya ingin sekali menerjang lelaki manis itu. Ugh! Hentikan pemikiran aneh mu itu Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau menciumnya?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan anehnya.

"Ya jelas saja karena aku gemas kepadanya. Kau ini aneh sekali" cibir Baekhyun yang kini sudah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Seojun.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh mencium orang lain!" Chanyeol segera menarik Seojun dari Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahannya. Dan tarik-menarik Seojunpun terjadi.

"Hiks huweeee~"

Dan benar saja, Seojun menangis saat ia ditarik-tarik oleh paman tampan dan nunna cantik itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menghentikan acara tarik-menariknya dan kelabakan. Kkkkk~

Chanyeol akhirnya punya ide. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengaktifkan aplikasi kameranya. Dan entah kenapa Seojun yang tadinya menangis itu langsung terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol dan ingin meraih ponsel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan smirknya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melongo. Ia lalu duduk mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menyadarkan Baekhyun yang sedang melongo itu.

"Baek, ayo kita mengambil sebuah foto bersama Seojun. Aku ingin menguploadnya di instagramku. Aku ingin memberi kode untuk fans kita" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ayolah sayang, kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan?" Chanyeol mencubit kecil hidung Baekhyun.

"Ahh terserah mu saja. Cepat arahkan kameramu" Baekhyun memerintah Chanyeol dan langsung di turuti oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka mengatur posisi mereka agar terlihat sempurna, Chanyeol memangku Seojun yang dari tadi terdiam memperhatikan ponsel Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis dan sangat cantik menatap kamera.

Dan..

Klik

Sempurna sekali! Sungguh sempurna!

Kenapa bisa sesempurna ini? Padahal ia hanya mengambil foto ini sekali. Sungguh mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil.

"Jangan kau tag pada ig ku yeol" Baekhyun memberi peringatan pada Chanyeol.

"Untukmu sayang" dan Chanyeol segera menguploadnya di instagram pribadinya.

.

* * *

**_"Sudah ku bilang kan, jika mereka itu memang nyata! Hubungan mereka memang ada dan itu adalah fakta"_**

**_"Dilihat dari fotonya sih ini sudah membuktikan sekali ya.. aku setuju padamu"_**

**_"Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dari foto ini. Mana mungkin Chanyeol oppa melakukan ini bila ia tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan 'sahabat' nya itukan?_**

**_"Dan bisa kau lihat wajah Baekhyun oppa yang sangat manis dan cantik? Come on! Mereka itu nampak bahagia guys!"_**

**_"Ahh aku bisa gila bila mereka tidak menyatakan jika mereka memang benar bukan sekedar 'sahabat' biasa!"_**

**_"Sampai kapan mereka terus menutupinya? Eohh eommaaaa~"_**

**_"Suara mu itu berisik sekali! Tenanglah dan kita tunggu tanggal mainnya. Kita percayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun oppa ok?"_**

**_"Arraseo! Aku menunggu moment itu"_**

_._

.

* * *

.

Ckrek ckrek ckrek!

Suara ratusan kamera terdengar saat acara konversi pers SMent berlangsung untuk mengklarifikasi skandal yang belakangan ini terjadi menimpa management mereka. Sungguh ini adalah momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh fans mereka di seluruh dunia.

Detik-detik yang paling menegangkan bagi semua orang yang menghadiri prescon tersebut ketika melihat satu persatu artis yang telibat dalam skandal tersebut menaiki mimbar yang sudah di siapkan.

Sooman lah orang yang pertama menaiki mimbar itu dan duduk di sana menghadap kesemua wartawan yang sudah siap dengan kamera mereka. Tak beberapa lama kini Taeyeon juga menaiki mimbar tersebut dan duduk di samping Sooman. Wajahnya tampak datar dan lesu, tapi Taeyeon mencoba untuk tersenyum di hadapan para wartawan tersebut seperti biasa ia berada di panggung.

Hampir saja ada seorang Shipper ChanBaek yang ingin melempar wanita cantik itu dengan sepatunya, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Shipper ChanBaek itu terlebih dahulu di amankan oleh petugas yang menjaga keamanan disana. Membuat Taeyeon ketakutan dan menundukkan wajahnya selama acara itu berlangsung.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam disana, sedikit mengobrol untuk menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ya, tersangka utama dalam skandal ini adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kenapa malah skandal ChanBaek? Bukannya BaekYeon? Itu karena salah satu wartawan sialan itu sudah berhasil menyebarkan skandal yang lebih terlihat nyata daripada skandal settingan Sooman ke sebuah surat kabar berita yang tayang seluruh negara atau international itu. Sooman tidak habis pikir ternyata wartawan itu benar-benar dengan ucapannya, dan membuatnya menjadi pusing seperti ini.

Inilah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang Sooman miliki untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini demi saham perusahaannya. Ia tidak ingin karir EXO dan SNSD hancur hanya karena skandal ini, ia sudah bersusah payah agar mereka bisa sampai seperti sekarang ini. Maka dari itu, ia harus menerima kabar buruk ini dan menuntaskannya. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, biarlah ini berlalu. Sooman hanya bisa menyerah pada takdirnya ini.

Ckrek ckrek ckrek Ckrek ckrek ckrek Ckrek ckrek ckrek Ckrek ckrek ckrek Ckrek ckrek ckrek Ckrek ckrek ckrek!

Suara ratusan kamera tersebut kembali terdengar saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai menaiki mimbar penentu nasib keempat orang yang duduk disana. Chanyeol terlebih dulu naik dan disusul oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Dan keduanya kini duduk di sebelah kiri Sooman sedangkan Taeyeon duduk di sebelah kanan Sooman.

"Ehem. Langsung saja kita mulai acara ini. Sebelumnya saya selaku CEO SMent meminta maaf kepada masyarakat diseluruh dunia atas skandal yang terjadi ini, terutama untuk para SONE dan EXO-L. Saya sungguh meminta maaf dari dalam lubuk hati saya, maka dari itu saya akan menjelaskan dan menyelesaikan skandal yang beredar ini sampai tuntas. Mohon bila ada pihak yang dirugikan untuk segera melayangkan rasa keberatannya saat ini demi kelancaran prescon ini"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Taeyeon menampilkan wajah yang murung dan sedikit menundukkan kepala mereka. Taeyeon meremas telapak tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini sedang menautkan tangan mereka di bawah meja. Chanyeol terus saja mengusap-usap tangan halus Baekhyun agar kekasihnya ini kuat untuk menahan airmatanya, jangan sampai Baekhyun menangis di acara prescon penting ini.

Kamera para wartawan tidak henti-hentinya menangkap apa yang mereka lakukan. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman dan merasa terganggu karena ialah yang paling di sorot oleh kamera-kamera itu.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari kalian. Silahkan" lanjut Lee Sooman yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sajangnim, saya mewakilkan dari persatuan wartawan seoul akan bertanya kepada Baekhyun-ssi, Apakah benar ia telah menghamili Taeyeon?"

Wwooowwww! Semua orang yang ada disana bersorak tak percaya akan pertanyaan yang sangat frontal itu.

Sooman langsung tertohok dengan pertanyaan pertama itu. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Ia terdiam sejenak dan tiba-tiba Taeyeon berdiri dari duduknya, mulai menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Saya Taeyeon akan menjawab pertanyaan dari anda-"

"Maaf Taeyeon-ssi, tapi yang kita inginkan adalah jawaban dari Baekhyun-ssi" sela wartawan tadi. Sungguh tidak mempunyai sopan santun.

"Bagaimana bisa anda bertanya pada Baekhyun-ssi sedangkan akulah yang menjadi korbannya? Apakah kalian akan bertanya kepada tersangka dan tidak mempercayai perkataan korban?" Taeyeon mulai emosi.

"Dan ini untuk informasi kalian semua, bahwa aku saat ini tidak dalam keadaan hamil. Tidak ada siapapun yang menghamiliku termasuk Baekhyun. Apakah kalian bisa melihat bahwa perut ku ini membuncit? Tidak kan? Oke terima kasih" Lanjut Taeyeon sambil menahan amarahnya kepada wartawan kurang ajar itu.

Setelah ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk kembali ketempat semula.

Sooman cukup lega dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Taeyeon, tidak salah jika ia memilih Taeyeon sebagai Leader dan menyuruh nya untuk membuat skandal ini. Karena ia percaya bahwa Taeyeon dapat mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

Lalu ada seorang wartawan lagi yang mengangkat tangannya, Sooman langsung memberikan isyarat kepada wartawan itu untuk mengatakan apa pertanyaannya.

"Terima kasih sajangnim. Saya akan bertanya kepada Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi, Apakah benar jika kalian adalah sepasang kekasih? Berdasarkan banyak foto yang sudah tersebar dan diselidiki bahwa foto itu adalah asli dan tanpa di edit atau di rekayasa. Mohon di jawab dengan sejujurnya kareka banyak masyarakat bahkan fans kalian yang ingin mengetahui kebenarannya. Terima kasih" wartawan pria itu berkata dengan tegas dan jelas. Tidak seperti wartawan wanita yang tidak punya sopan santun tadi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terdiam. Bingung apakah mereka harus mengatakan semua yang sebenarnya atau masih harus menutupinya dengan kedok 'sahabat'?

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan memegang mic nya dengan erat. Chanyeol harus mengatakannya, karena ia memang sudah menyiap ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Ia harus siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, asalkan Baekhyun selalu bersamanya, walau badai sekalipun akan Chanyeol terjang.

"Aku yang akan menjawab pertanyaan ini. Apakah aku dan Baekhyun sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan? Dan jawabannya adalah IYA. Iya kami memang tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan yang khusus, terserah kalian akan menganggapnya apa. Dan kebenaran dari foto tersebut itu adalah fakta. Apakah salah jika kita mencium seseorang yang kita sayangi? Coba kalian pikirkan, apakah bila kita menyayangi seseorang, kita tidak berhak untuk menciumnya? Banyak artis-artis lain yang melakukannya terhadap sahabat mereka. Dan apakah aku salah jika aku melakukannya pada 'sahabat' ku?"

Keadaan mendadak sunyi ketika Chanyeol berkata dengan panjang lebar. Mereka seolah sedang merenungi perkataan Chanyeol yang 100% adalah benar itu.

"Ayolah, kenapa kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkan? Tolong lah hargai privasi kami, kami pun memiliki privasi seperti kalian. Tidakkah kalian mengerti itu?" Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menganga mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Dan terakhir, aku akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk fans yang telah mendukung 'kami' selama ini. Sungguh tanpa kalian kami bukanlah apa-apa, semangat dari kalianlah yang membuat kami menjadi seperti ini. Jangan pernah lelah untuk mendukung kami, karena kami mencintai kalian semua" setelah membungkukkan tubuh tingginya, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar berdiri juga sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Dan satu lagi, aku memang telah mencintai sahabatku ini.."

1 detik ..

2 detik ..

3 detik ..

Woaaaaa~

Ckrek ckrek ckrek Ckrek ckrek ckrek Ckrek ckrek ckrek!

Kamera kembali menyorot dan merekam moment yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini.

Ya, Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Baekhyun tepat di hadapan semua orang yang berada disana. Chanyeol terus menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dengan memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan semua orang tau jika ia memang mencintai sahabatnya ini. Dan skandal ini sudah selesai, tidak ada lagi yang perlu di tutup-tutupi lagi. Ia siap menghadapi hinaan yang akan di tujukan kepadanya dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus menghadapi ini karena mereka memang saling mencintai, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak menganggu hubungan mereka.

Jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan ini adalah kesalahan terindah yang mereka pilih.

Cinta tidak memandang siapa yang akan mereka pilih bukan?

Biarkan cinta ini menetap di hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Walaupun mereka tau bila pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu.

Ya, biarkanlah untuk saat ini mereka saling memiliki dan mencintai. Mereka tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka di masa depan. Memiliki satu sama lain saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Karena cinta memang tidak pernah salah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak salah jika mereka saling cinta.

Ini semua adalah sebuah takdir Tuhan untuk mereka bukan?

.

END

.

TAPI BOONG XD

.

.

* * *

**_"Hahaha sudah ku bilang kan jika mereka itu nyata? Sekarang mari kita berpesta untuk merayakan ini"_**

**_"Ssstttt! biarkan ini menjadi rahasia umum, aku yakin jika mereka tidak akan mengecewakan kita. Biarkanlah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun oppa begini adanya"_**

**_"Kau benar, biarkan mereka menjadi sepasang 'Sahabat'. Masalah cinta, biar mereka yang merasakannya, kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka bukan?"_**

**_"Sudah cukup jelas tentang hubungan mereka, sekarang tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan lagi"_**

**_"Lagipula, apa salahnya jika mereka gay? banyak di luar sana yang menjadi gay bahkan sudah menikah dan mengadopsi anak. Kenapa orang jaman sekarang jadi suka melarang-larang masalah cinta orang lain?"_**

**_"Yaps, ini cinta men! cinta! love is crazy! noted it!"_**

**_"Dan tentunya aku percaya dengan cinta mereka, cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun oppa~ JJANG!"_**

**_"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melarang yang namanya CINTA"_**

**_"Ya, aku setuju. Sampai mati aku akan tetap menjadi Shipper mereka walaupun mereka tidak akan pernah menikah sekalipun dan menikahi wanita lain suatu saat nanti, tapi aku percaya jika mereka memiliki cinta yang sama. Cinta sejati yang tidak seharusnya mereka rasakan oleh satu sama lain.."_**

**_"Wow kau bijak sekali hahaha Dan juga mereka sangat cocok! Apakah para haters buta? Baekhyun oppa yang cantik, manis dan imut tentu saja sangat cocok jika di pasangkan dengan Chanyeol oppa yang tinggi, manly dan tampan! AAAAAAAA~"_**

**_"Kau berlebihan tapi... aku menyetujuinya haha"_**

**_"Dan untuk haters, nikmati santapan pahit kalian hahahahaha!"_**

.

* * *

"Chanh, kau lihat? Shipper kita semakin banyak hihihi"

"Tentu saja, karena kita memang telah mempublikasikan hubungan real kita pada semua orang dan fans kita. Sudah ku katakan padamu bukan? Fans sejati kita tidak akan meninggalkan kita hanya karena kita ini mengalami complex. Dan aku sungguh bangga dan terima kasih banyak pada fans yang seperti itu. Menerima kita apa adanya.."

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol di depan fans mereka saat mereka sedang konser The ExoLuXion di Seoul. Tentu saja Chanyeol membalasnya dan malah melumat bbir tipis nan manis milik Baekhyun itu.

"Dan satu lagi.." ucap Baekhyun yang kini sudah menghadap ke arah fans mereka sambil merentangkan tangannya bersiap-siap untuk berteriak.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU PARK CHANYEEEEOOOOLLLLLLLLLL~"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya untuk melingkari pinggangnya dan di turuti oleh Chanyeol.

"AKU BAHKAN LEBIH MENCINTAIMU BAEKHYUN-AAAAHHHHHHH~" kini giliran Chanyeol yang berteriak didepan fans.

Dan semua fans berteriak histeris ketika Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol lagi dengan intens. Chanyeol meladeni ciuman basah Baekhyun dengan mendorong kepalanya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bertautan, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu ketika sebuah music mulai terdengar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum satu sama lain sambil bergandengan tangan.

"YOYOYOYO~"

"YUHUUU~ OH YEAHHH LADY LUCK! A HAH~ A HAH~ A HAH~"

"WOUWOWOUHUUU~"

Dan mereka menyanyikan lagu mereka yang berjudul Lady Luck itu sambil duduk bersampingan di depan fans mereka.

.

FIN

.

END

.

Kalo yang ini beneran END hahaha :v

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA READERS YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FICT YUTA,  
YUTA SENENG BANGET KALO FICT YUTA ITU DI BACA, DI FOLLOW, DI FAVE APALAGI DI REVIEW T^T  
MAKASIH BANYAK YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA UNTUK KALIAN~ #BOW

Dan gimana tanggapan kalian tentang ceritanya? seru ga? Mohon di jawabnya~

Review nya pleaseeee T^T


End file.
